


Le Vide en ce Monde

by Sherlock_Spock



Series: Star Trek : Recommencement [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Artificial Intelligence, Colonization, Exploration, First Contact, M/M, Mad Scientists, New Planets, POV Multiple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatrième tome de ma saga Star Trek.<br/>La colonie Génnisi ne répond plus. L'Enterprise est chargé par Starfleet d'aller voir ce qui s'y passe. Rien ne pouvait les préparer à ce qui les attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Génnisi

Nous naviguions dans l’espace profond. Après deux longues semaines, depuis que nous avions laissé Dror et les autres derrière nous, nous n’avions croisé aucun être vivant. Mais, ce matin, alors que nous venions à peine de nous réveiller, Spock et moi, Nyota me contacta à l’intercom, pour me faire part d’un message en provenance de Starfleet Command. Nous devions nous rendre sur Génnisi, une planète de classe M, récemment colonisée par des humains et qui ne donnait plus de nouvelle depuis deux mois. Apparemment, la fédération tentait de les joindre depuis des semaines, sans succès. Tous leurs appels avaient été reçus, mais toujours aucune réponse. La situation devenait inquiétante, car même si tout allait bien, d’après le dernier rapport, la procédure pour toute nouvelle installation sur un monde inconnu était de faire un compte rendu mensuel durant au moins un an. Or, cela faisait à peine six mois qu’ils étaient implantés. Ce long silence ne présageait rien de bon. Ce n’était pas un cas isolé dans l’histoire de la conquête spatiale, et ça pouvait être dû à tout un tas de choses, allant du dysfonctionnement des communications, à la mort de toute la population pour des causes diverses, comme un virus que l’on n’aurait pas détecté. Dans tous les cas, la seule manière d’en savoir plus était d’aller voir sur place. Et nous étions les plus proches de la zone.

Nous étions donc en route vers notre nouvelle destination et avions encore un jour de voyage devant nous. Spock avait demandé deux heures, pour méditer. Allongé sur un banc, j’étais donc seul dans la baie d’observation. Nous étions en phase nocturne et je scrutais les étoiles, perdu dans mes pensées, en caressant distraitement Léonard le tribble qui ronronnait sur mon ventre. À travers notre lien, je pouvais sentir le calme et l’apaisement de mon compagnon, et cela me détendait grandement. Dans un état de semi-conscience, le bruit de la porte me parvint à peine. Avant même qu’il ne passe le seuil, je devinai l’identité de mon visiteur. Il s’avança silencieusement vers moi et s’assit à son tour, en soulevant délicatement ma tête pour la poser sur ses genoux. Une main alla se perdre dans mes cheveux, me fit soupirer de bien-être.

« Tu as l’air de vraiment aimer cette créature, finalement. Je ne pensais pas que tu t’y attacherais autant, quand j’ai eu l’idée de te l’offrir. » Murmura-t-il.

« Disons que je n’ai jamais eu d’animal de compagnie. Ma mère n’en voulait pas. Il y avait bien ce chien errant qui traînait toujours dans le coin, mais même s’il mangeait ce que je lui donnais, je n’ai jamais réussi à l’approcher. Et toi ? » Lui demandai-je en retour.

« Les Vulcains ne voient pas vraiment l’intérêt de s’attacher à des êtres non-évolués. »

Cela ne m’étonna pas.

« Mais, quand j’étais petit, j’avais un sehlat qui avait appartenu à mon père. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un sehlat. » Répéta-t-il, en fermant les yeux. « Il s’appelait I-Chaya. »

Une image s’imposa dans mon esprit. Celle d’une bête de taille imposante, quelque part entre l’ours et le chien, au pelage brun et affublée de grandes dents. Elle semblait plus féroce qu’amicale. Mais, aucune peur n’émana de Spock à ce souvenir. Seulement de la tendresse teintée de tristesse et de reconnaissance.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » Demandai-je, doucement.

« J’avais sept ans et il a insisté pour m’accompagner, alors que j’entreprenais le kahs-wan. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Le coupai-je, curieux.

« Un test de survie dans le désert de la Forge. C’est le premier rituel traditionnel de la vie d’un Vulcain. J’étais parti plus tôt que prévu et un Le-matya m’a attaqué. I-Chaya a donné sa vie en me sauvant. Sans lui, je serais mort ce jour-là. » Me raconta-t-il.

J’étais désolé pour lui, mais Spock parlait rarement de son enfance, je préférai donc garder le silence et ne pas le mettre mal à l’aise en m’apitoyant. À la place, j’attrapai sa main et embrassai ses doigts.

« Allons nous coucher. » Dis-je, en me redressant. « Attends-moi dans tes quartiers, le temps de remette Léonard dans sa cage. »

Il hocha simplement la tête en se levant. Nous sortîmes de la pièce calmement.

…

L’ambiance feutrée et la chaleur des quartiers de Spock m’accueillirent, alors que la porte s’ouvrait sur mon passage. L’odeur de l’encens qui l’aidait à méditer flottait encore dans l’air. Cette chambre était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’une maison pour moi. Du moins, pour les cinq années à venir. C’était notre havre de paix, un endroit où je pouvais tomber mon masque de Capitaine sans faille. Je me laissais couler dans les bras de mon compagnon et il m’acceptait comme j’étais. Avec mes peurs et mes blessures. Se fondre dans l’autre, comme si nous n’étions qu’un seul être, voilà ce que je venais chercher dans ce lit. La compréhension totale, alors qu’il m’enlevait, un à un, mes vêtements. L’absence de jugement, alors qu’il caressait mon corps nu, du sien, dans la semi-obscurité. Mes soupirs se mêlèrent aux siens, tandis qu’il s’insinuait en moi, lentement. La brûlure de sa peau attisa mon désir, la morsure de ses dents dans mon cou me fit frissonner. L’ardeur de ses coups de reins, la force de sa main sur mon membre, me firent crier sans retenue. Mes jambes enserrèrent fortement sa taille, mes ongles s’enfoncèrent dans son dos. Il m’observa, avec ses yeux noircis par le plaisir, perdre pied et onduler mes hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements. Il me prit avec plus de fougue, alors qu’il était proche de la délivrance, resserra sa prise sur mon érection, me précipitant dans les abîmes de l’orgasme, en se cambrant contre moi, alors qu’il venait entre mes reins, mon nom sur ses lèvres. Cette manière presque sauvage, qu’il avait, de me posséder, j’en avais besoin pour pouvoir respirer librement quand j’étais sur la passerelle et que les 400 membres d’équipage de ce vaisseau mettaient leur vie entre mes mains. Sans lui, je ne serais que l’ombre du Capitaine que j’essayais d’être, aujourd’hui. Il était mon ancre, mon roc et je l’aimais de toutes mes forces pour ça. Ses bras me gardèrent contre son torse puissant et ses jambes se mêlèrent aux miennes, alors que le sommeil nous emportait.

…

Le lendemain, c’est une passerelle en pleine effervescence qui nous accueillit, au début de notre quart. Sulu était en train de nous mettre en orbite autour de Génnisi, alors que Nyota semblait osciller entre frustration et inquiétude. Elle m’apprit qu’elle tentait de contacter la planète depuis plus d’une heure, sans succès.

« Je suis sûr que ce n’est pas votre faute. » Dis-je sincèrement, pour la rassurer, en prenant place dans mon fauteuil. « Après tout, c’est pour ça que nous sommes ici. »

La sphère, riche en océans et parsemée de continents, tournait tranquillement sur elle-même, sur l’écran principal. Sa beauté et son apparente quiétude me firent comprendre pourquoi ces gens n’avaient pas hésité à venir vivre ici. Notre mission était de s’assurer que tout allait bien et je me surpris à prier pour que ce soit le cas, avant de décider de descendre moi-même, accompagné de Spock et de deux gardes de la sécurité. J’en informai mon pilote et me levai de mon siège, en faisant un signe à mon compagnon. Il me suivit dans le tubolift, direction la salle de téléportation.

…

Nous nous matérialisâmes dans une rue étrangement déserte, alors qu’elle semblait être l’avenue principale de la ville nouvellement construite. Les magasins étaient ouverts, comme si leurs propriétaires allaient revenir dans un instant. Des restes de déjeuners pourrissaient dans leurs assiettes, sur la terrasse d’un restaurant, les chaises n’avaient pas été repoussées sous les tables. Un PADD était abandonné sur un banc. Spock s’en empara et prit quelques secondes pour parcourir le texte des yeux. D’un regard interrogateur, je l’incitai à me faire part de sa découverte.

« Une page est restée ouverte sur un quotidien d’information. Il date de soixante-dix jours. En sachant que cela fait deux mois que Starfleet essaye de les contacter, nous pouvons en déduire que l’incident remonte à ce jour-là, précisément. » M’informa-t-il.

« On dirait que les gens ont simplement disparu en l’espace d’une seconde. » Commenta Johnson, en regardant autour de lui.

« Ce n’est pas rassurant. » Ajouta Kumar, un jeune Enseigne d’origine indienne.

« Restons rationnels. Personne ne s’évanouit dans les airs comme ça. Ils doivent s’être réfugiés quelque part. Nous devons trouver des indices. » Ordonnai-je, calmement, en prenant la tête du groupe.

Nous parcourûmes longuement les rues obstinément vides. Le temps, qui était au beau fixe à notre arrivée, vira soudainement. Un brouillard opaque se leva et envahit le boulevard en quelques minutes. Dans un reflexe inconscient, ma main agrippa celle de Spock, juste avant que je ne sois plus capable de voir à un mètre devant moi. Je m’immobilisai, tous mes sens en alerte. Les doigts de mon compagnon se resserrèrent autour des miens et son inquiétude se distilla dans mes veines. Des murmures lointains me parvinrent, ils résonnèrent dans ma tête et je compris que c’était Spock qui les entendait. L’ouïe des Vulcains était plus aiguisée que celle des humains. Ce bourdonnement avait le ton d’une lamentation, comme la rumeur d’une foule désespérée. Une sourde angoisse s’empara de mon être et je la combattis avec force, jusqu’à ce que le smog se dissipe aussi vite qu’il était apparu. La vue me revint et je pus m’assurer que mon compagnon allait bien. Mon cœur consentit à ralentir quand il me rassura d’un regard. Je me tournai vers le jeune hindou, et remarquai l’absence de son camarade.

« Kumar, où est Johnson ? »

« Je n’en sais rien, monsieur. Il était juste à côté de moi et je ne l’ai pas entendu s’éloigner. » Me répondit-il, d’une voix teintée de panique.

« Nous allons le retrouver. » Assurai-je, en essayant d’y croire.

Il était hors de question de partir sans Johnson. Sans être, à proprement parler, un ami, c’était un homme de confiance. Il avait gardé secrète ma relation avec Spock, au tout début, et ne l’avait jamais plus évoqué depuis, même quand c’était devenu officiel. Je ne voulais pas l’abandonner. Mais, après presque une heure de recherches sans croiser âme qui vive, nous dûmes nous rendre à l’évidence. Le _redshirt_ avait disparu avec le reste des habitants. Soudainement, mon compagnon sursauta légèrement et tourna brusquement la tête dans la direction d’une ruelle. Je jurerais avoir vu ses oreilles frémir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu entends que nous ne sommes pas capable de percevoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. C’est très confus. »

 _« Je l’ai perçu, tout à l’heure, à travers notre lien. »_ Lui précisai-je silencieusement, mal à l’aise à l’idée d’en parler devant Kumar que je connaissais seulement de nom.

 _« Je sais. »_ Me répondit-il en pensée. « Ça ressemble à des chuchotements. Mais, impossible d’en distinguer un seul clairement. Comme si des dizaines de personnes parlaient en même temps dans une pièce. »

C’était également l’impression que j’avais eue.

« Jim, je pense qu’il est imprudent de rester plus longtemps ici. Le brouillard risque de revenir et il ne m’a pas semblé très… _naturel_. »

« Je sais que tu as raison. Mais je n’aime pas l’idée de m’en aller sans Johnson et surtout sans aucune information sur ce qui est arrivé à ces gens. C’est pour ça que nous sommes venus et j’ai l’impression que nous avons de nouveau affaire à quelque chose qui nous dépasse. Le même mauvais pressentiment qui m’avait envahi à notre première visite sur Ogmios me reprend et je n’aime pas ça du tout. »

« Nous devons, avant tout, étudier plus avant cette brume. Quand nous saurons de quoi elle se compose, nous aurons peut-être un début de réponse. » Me suggéra Spock.

« D’accord. Rentrons. » Capitulai-je, en m’emparant de mon communicateur.

Je déclarai Johnson disparu et demandai qu’on nous téléporte à bord. C’est avec un certain soulagement, malgré moi, que je retrouvai les murs de l’Enterprise.


	2. Plus jamais ça

Nous étions de retour à bord de l’Enterprise. Après un scan complet de la planète, nous n’étions pas plus avancés. Toujours aucune trace de Johnson ou du reste des habitants. Ils avaient pourtant bien disparu quelque part. La pensée qu’ils étaient simplement morts m’insupportait. Il y avait forcément une chose qui nous échappait. Le brouillard étrange n’avait pas refait son apparition. Spock soupçonnait qu’il lui fallait un être vivant à attaquer et que, par conséquent, nous devions trouver un moyen de l’appâter. Bones avait pensé faire de l’humour, pour détendre l’atmosphère à couper au couteau, en proposant d’envoyer mon petit Léonard. Je l’avais fait taire d’un regard, n’étant pas d’humeur à plaisanter. Il était hors de question de sacrifier qui ou quoi que ce soit. Nous étions donc dans une impasse, sans d’autre solution, même si personne ne le formula à voix haute, que de redescendre et de voir ce qui se passerait.

Spock semblait étrange, alors que nous étions sur la passerelle. Perdu dans d’obscures pensées, auxquelles il ne m’accorda pas l’accès, puis se leva soudainement, visiblement prit d’une idée.

« Capitaine. Je demande la permission exceptionnelle de me retirer dans mes quartiers durant mes heures de service, pour accomplir des recherches qui confirmeraient une théorie. » Dit-il, très sérieusement.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas le faire de votre poste ? » Demandai-je, perplexe.

« Négatif. Les informations dont j’ai besoin sont sur mon ordinateur personnel. »

« Vous ne voulez pas m’en dire plus, n’est-ce pas ? Très bien, allez-y. Mais je veux un compte rendu dans deux heures, à la fin de notre quart. » Lui accordai-je finalement.

« Merci, Capitaine. » Répondit-il simplement, avant de disparaître dans le turbolift.

…

Les 120 minutes restantes passèrent rapidement et nous n’avions toujours aucun plan. La résolution d’y aller moi-même m’avait traversé l’esprit, mais ni mon compagnon, ni Bones, ne m’auraient laissé approcher le téléporteur. Et Dieu savait qu’ils étaient capables de me démettre de mes fonctions pour cela. Je pris donc la direction des quartiers de Spock, étonné qu’il ne m’ait pas encore rejoint pour me faire son rapport, pour enfin savoir ce qu’il pensait avoir découvert. En chemin, un léger malaise me prit, mon estomac se contracta, un vertige brouilla ma vue quelques secondes. Je tentai de le chasser en inspirant profondément, sans grand succès. Arrivé à destination, je sonnai, mais personne ne vint m’ouvrir. Je déverrouillai donc moi-même la porte, pour trouver la pièce vide. En examinant plus avant son bureau, pour peut-être trouver une explication à son absence sur l’écran de son ordinateur, je remarquai un PADD posé bien en évidence. Il était ouvert sur une page de traitement de texte, où une courte phrase occupait l’espace. Mon communicateur sonna à ma ceinture au moment où je me penchai pour pouvoir lire le texte. Mes yeux décryptèrent les deux mots, alors que la voix inquiète de McCoy m’informait que Kyle avait été retrouvé inconscient dans la salle de téléportation.

« Pardonne-moi. »

Les lettres noires, sur leur fond blanc, s’insinuèrent dans mon cerveau et répandirent leur poison dans mes veines. Mes poumons se vidèrent, alors qu’un accès de panique, impossible à maîtriser, me donna l’impression que mon cœur allait éclater. Sans y réfléchir, je me retrouvai à courir dans les couloirs, incapable de m’arrêter ou de former une pensée cohérente. Une unique phrase se répéta en boucle dans ma tête, encore et encore, me dictant ma conduite déraisonnée.

« Spock est descendu seul. »

Il me fallut de longues minutes pour parcourir la distance qui me séparait de la salle de téléportation. L’angoisse au ventre, je tournai au dernier angle, mon objectif enfin en vue, pour brusquement revenir en arrière et me camoufler derrière le mur. Bones m’attendait de pied ferme devant la porte. Kyle avait dû revenir à lui et raconter que Spock était son agresseur. Léonard était vraiment trop intelligent et me connaissait infiniment bien. Il fallait que je trouve une parade. Mon phaser me fit de l’œil, mais c’est finalement mon communicateur qui remporta la partie. Je reculai un peu plus, pour être hors de portée de voix, avant d’appeler.

« Bones. »

« Où es-tu Jim ? » Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

« Je t’appelle de l’infirmerie. Pourquoi n’y es-tu pas ? » Improvisai-je, en espérant qu’il goberait un bobard aussi gros.

« Je voulais vérifier quelque chose. J’arrive. »

« Je t’attends. Kirk, terminé. »

Après une longue minute, pour être sûr qu’il était parti, je me précipitai sur la porte, puis la refermai derrière moi. Après avoir programmé les dernières coordonnées en date, je montai sur un plot. Au moment où les murs de l’Enterprise commencèrent à disparaître, McCoy entra en catastrophe. Il avait dû sentir venir l’arnaque, mais il était trop tard.

À peine matérialisé dans une rue, j’arrachai ma puce GPS de mon uniforme et l’écrasai sous mon talon, puis fis de même avec mon communicateur. Une fois les seuls appareils qui pouvaient permettre de me repérer hors-service, je m’éloignai au pas de course de ma position et m’engouffrai dans une ruelle. Ils me trouveraient sûrement avec les radars, mais cela me laissait un peu de temps pour chercher Spock. Les bâtiments se succédèrent, tous désespérément vides, tandis que je courais en hurlant son nom, jusqu’à trébucher et m’effondrer, hors d’haleine. Notre lien était toujours présent, mais amoindrit, comme s’il était à des années-lumière de moi et cela m’empêcha de réfléchir clairement. Une douleur sourde et diffuse s’empara de tout mon corps. Des larmes inondèrent mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. À genoux à même le sol, je relevai la tête dans l’espoir vain d’arriver à reprendre mon souffle. C’est là que le brouillard se leva. Je n’essayai même pas de me lever pour lui échapper et fermai simplement mes yeux. Où Spock était, j’irai aussi. La brume m’engloutit.

Ce qui me surprit immédiatement, fut le changement brutal de température. Un froid mordant me fit frissonner, alors que je trouvais le courage d’ouvrir mes paupières pour enfin prendre connaissance des lieux. À première vue, le paysage n’avait pas changé. Mais, les couleurs semblaient plus ternes, sans vie. C’était comme regarder à travers un filtre. Notre lien, en revanche, retrouva sa force habituelle, me permettant de respirer de nouveau plus librement. J’étais donc au bon endroit. Restait à savoir où, exactement. Je me relevai rapidement, en essuyant mon visage du revers de ma manche, puis me mis en route en appelant mon compagnon par la pensée. Cela porterait beaucoup plus loin que ma voix. Sa présence rassurante envahit mon esprit, alors qu’il me répondait.

 _« Que fais-tu ici ? »_ Osa-t-il demander.

_« Je te retourne la question ! Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j’ai ressenti ? »_

« Pardonne-moi. » Répéta-t-il tout haut, en sortant d’une rue pour me rejoindre. « C’était la seule chose à faire. Je sais que cela t’as traversé l’esprit. Je ne voulais pas que tu… »

La gifle partit sans prévenir, alors qu’il arrivait à ma portée. Il sourcilla à peine, alors que j’y avais mis toute ma peur et toute ma rage, mais le message était clair : « plus jamais ça. » Il posa une main sur sa joue, choqué, et j’écrasai ma bouche sur la sienne sans pourvoir m’en empêcher. Mes mains empoignèrent le col de son uniforme, tandis que les siennes se glissaient dans mes cheveux. Il m’embrassa avec passion, et ma rancœur fondit comme neige au soleil sous la douceur de ses lèvres. Une larme de soulagement coula lentement sur ma pommette. Il l’effaça délicatement du pouce et mon cœur consentit enfin à retrouver un rythme normal, alors qu’il me relâchait doucement. Je pus de nouveau réfléchir correctement. Nous devions trouver un plan.

…

Nous marchions hâtivement, tout en discutant de la marche à suivre, quand la nuit tomba soudainement. Il nous parut étrange, en premier lieu, de ne croiser personne, puis l’air se fit plus lourd, sans pour autant se réchauffer. Une sueur aigre coulait de mon front et dans mon dos. Une silhouette massive, mais clairement humanoïde, se dessina dans l’obscurité, à une cinquantaine de mètres devant nous. Ma joie d’enfin voir un autre être vivant fut très rapidement étouffée par un intense pressentiment qui me fit m’immobiliser. Spock était dans le même état, tous ses sens en alerte. L’homme se mit alors en mouvement, s’avança vers nous d’une démarche lancinante, presque reptilienne. Ma première impulsion fut de pointer mon phaser sur lui. Mais, quand mon tir resta sans effet, mon deuxième instinct fut de fuir et je ne pus m’empêcher de le suivre. Nous nous précipitâmes dans une perpendiculaire. Immédiatement, l’inconnu nous imita. Spock, seul, aurait pu certainement le distancer, mais je le ralentissais et notre poursuivant gagna du terrain. Nous tournâmes plusieurs fois, à gauche comme à droite, dans l’espoir de le semer et gagnâmes suffisamment de terrain pour pouvoir nous cacher dans une ruelle qui s’avéra être une impasse. Nous étions coincés. Une porte, que je n’avais pas remarquée, s’ouvrit alors brusquement, me faisant sursauter.

« Par ici ! Vite ! » Nous apostropha une femme, dans l’encadrement.

Sans plus réfléchir, nous la suivîmes à l’intérieur. Elle referma à clé derrière nous et entrava l’entrée d’une barre de fer, en plus du verrou. Ses précautions n’avaient rien de rassurant. Elle nous fit signe de nous taire, alors que les questions fusaient déjà sur mes lèvres. Nous gardâmes donc le silence, en nous laissant guider dans un étroit couloir mal éclairé. Elle nous mena ensuite à l’étage, par un escalier tout aussi lugubre. Au souvenir de la dernière fois que j’en avais gravis un, mon mollet me tira légèrement. Arrivé au troisième niveau, elle bifurqua à droite et nous invita à entrer dans une grande pièce meublée de trois simples matelas à même le sol, d’une table et cinq chaises, chacune occupée. Parmi ces personnes, se trouvait Johnson. En chair et en os, bien vivant. Il s’élança à notre rencontre et même s’il se reprit au dernier moment, je pourrais jurer qu’il comptait me prendre dans ses bras sous l’effet du soulagement. Il nous regarda, quelque peu gêné, mais souriant.

« J’avais presque perdu l’espoir de vous revoir, Capitaine. » Avoua-t-il.

« Nous n’avons pas cessé de vous chercher. » Répondis-je.

Il en était visiblement reconnaissant.

« Que s’est-il passé ici ? » Demanda Spock, à personne en particulier.

« Un matin, le brouillard a simplement envahi les rues, s’est insinué dans nos maisons, nous engloutissant. Quelques secondes après, nous étions tous là. Nous n’avons toujours pas compris l’origine du phénomène. Seulement qu’il y a des règles à suivre, si vous tenez à rester en vie. » Nous expliqua la jeune femme qui nous avait secourus.

« Quelles sont-elles ? »

« Ne jamais sortir la nuit. La chose qui vous poursuivait n’est pas la seule menace qui vous attend dehors. Certains d’entre nous sont morts, le premier soir. Depuis, nous nous barricadons jusqu’au lever du jour. Malgré tout, cela ne veut pas dire que l’on peut se promener tranquillement la journée. Il y a d’autres dangers. Les rues n’en font qu’à leur tête, elles sont _vivantes_ et changent de configuration dès que nous avons le dos tourné. Il est donc très facile de se perdre ou de se retrouver bloqué. Le cycle diurne ne dure que huit heures sur Génnisi, ce qui laisse peu de temps pour trouver un refuge, le cas échéant. Nous organisons donc régulièrement des expéditions groupées, pour aller chercher des vivres. Nous sommes extrêmement prudents quand nous sortons. » Nous apprit-elle.

« Quel est votre nom ? » L’interrogeai-je.

« Florence. Et vous ? »

« Jim. Et voici Spock. » Nous présentai-je.

« Vous êtes Vulcain. » Dit-elle, visiblement enchantée, en s’adressant à mon compagnon.

« Effectivement. » Confirma-t-il.

« Je suis fascinée par votre peuple. Bienvenue à vous deux, en tout cas. »

Une pointe de jalousie mal placée me fit tiquer, mais je me contentai d’acquiescer poliment, nous étions coincés ici pour une durée indéterminée, autant faire en sorte de nous entendre avec tout le monde.


	3. Eléments troublants

Nous nous étions résignés à passer la nuit dans ce studio, qui semblait exigu maintenant que nous étions huit. Cet immeuble était un refuge, si jamais un groupe n’avait pas le temps de rentrer au QG avant la nuit, et ils préféraient tous dormir dans la même pièce. Nous étions allés nous chercher un matelas supplémentaire, Spock et moi, dans l’appartement d’à côté, et l’avions installé sur le dernier coin de sol libre restant.

C’est assis dessus, que nous fîmes connaissance avec le reste des personnes présentes. Johnson partageait sa couchette avec un certain Dorian. Un Afro-américain d’une vingtaine d’années, aux cheveux noirs coupés court et au regard d’un gris saisissant. Ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, ce qui faisait rire Zachary, un jeune garçon de douze ans qui avait hérité de la chevelure noire de sa mère, Sofia, d’origine brésilienne, et des yeux bleus de son père, William, un anglais d’une quarantaine d’années. Ils étaient installés tous les trois sur la même couche, laissant le dernier matelas à Florence, la jeune Française blonde qui nous avait repérés par la fenêtre, un peu plus tôt, et n’avait pas hésité à nous venir en aide. Elle était belle, je devais l’avouer, mais elle regardait Spock avec beaucoup trop d’insistance à mon goût, ce qui me tapait sur les nerfs. Elle vint soudainement s’asseoir à sa droite, visiblement curieuse de le connaître mieux et lui posa diverses questions sur Vulcain, auxquelles il répondit poliment, en ne se rendant manifestement pas compte qu’elle lui faisait du charme. Johnson croisa mon regard. Il s’amusait gentiment de la situation, un sourire aux lèvres. Il chuchota quelque chose à l’oreille de son acolyte qui afficha un air étonné, avant d’éclater de rire. J’inspirai fortement, m’exhortant au calme. À côté de moi, la jeune femme continuait à discuter avec ma moitié. Elle n’avait pas remarqué mon agitation. Spock, en revanche, la perçut très bien et montra des signes de malaise.

« Et ce n’est pas trop dur de vivre dans un vaisseau, si longtemps, sans compagne pour partager votre quotidien ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement, en prenant carrément la main droite de Spock dans la sienne.

De la gauche, il la repoussa doucement. C’est là, qu’elle remarqua enfin l’alliance à son doigt.

« Vous êtes marié. » Constata-t-elle, d’une voix teintée de déception, avant de se rependre. « Qui est l’heureuse élue ? » L’interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

« Moi. »

Le mot claqua dans l’air, jetant un froid sur l’assemblée qui écoutait attentivement la conversation depuis quelques minutes. Florence écarquilla les yeux, en les posant sur moi.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée. » S’excusa-t-elle, catastrophée.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. » Me radoucis-je, devant sa mine mortifiée.

« C’est tellement… mignon. » Dit-elle finalement, en nous souriant.

Un des sourcils de Spock alla se perdre sous sa frange, tandis qu’une grimace déformait ma bouche. Léonard le tribble était mignon, Chekov aussi, assurément, mais nous deux, sûrement pas.

« Vous les avez vexés, là. » S’amusa Johnson.

Ce qui fit rire les autres et détendit l’atmosphère.

Je me drapai dans ma dignité bafouée et changeai de sujet. Ce n’est que tard dans la nuit, pourtant courte, alors que Zachary s’était déjà assoupi sur les genoux de sa mère depuis longtemps, que nous nous couchâmes enfin, éprouvés par les derniers événements. J’eus une pensée pour Bones, qui devait s’arracher les cheveux en essayant de nous retrouver, avant de m’endormir dans les bras de Spock.

…

À peine quatre heures plus tard, le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment. Il brillait d’une lumière pâlotte qui peinait à éclairer les rues. Il semblait ne dégager aucune chaleur. Les couleurs restaient ternes, à l’extérieur, alors que nous descendions tous ensemble. Il faisait froid et humide, mais il n’y avait pas un souffle d’air. Un silence de plomb régnait sur cette ville fantôme. L’idée d’un plan parallèle à la réalité nous était finalement venue, en comparant nos impressions. Cela expliquait les murmures que mon compagnon avait entendus, la première fois que nous étions venus. Nous devions être à proximité d’un groupe à ce moment-là.

La question restait de savoir comment en sortir. Et de comprendre ce qu’était exactement ce brouillard étrange qui faisait apparemment office de porte vers ce monde-ci. Mais avant tout, nous devions rejoindre le reste des habitants. William nous avait appris qu’ils vivaient dans l’école. Le bâtiment était grand et entouré de hauts murs, ce qui en faisait un endroit parfait pour se protéger des menaces de la nuit. Dorian précisa qu’ils ne sortaient que le jour, à quatre ou cinq, pour surveiller le maximum de rues. Évitant ainsi à ces dernières de se mouvoir, puisqu’elles ne pouvaient le faire que si on ne les regardait pas, si j’avais bien compris. Des équipes plus importantes auraient posé des problèmes de logistique et les rendraient plus facilement repérables.

Dès que nous sortîmes de la ruelle où nous nous étions réfugiés la veille au soir, je pus constater que celle-ci ne menait plus sur la même avenue. Voir de mes propres yeux la preuve que cette cité avait manifestement une conscience me mit profondément mal à l’aise. Le surnaturel n’était pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. À  l’époque où nous vivions, le mysticisme n’avait plus vraiment sa place et j’avais l’habitude que tout, ou presque, s’explique scientifiquement et rationnellement. Sentir la main de Spock agripper la mienne dans un réflexe protecteur me rappela, à ce moment-là, que j’étais marié à l’un des meilleurs scientifiques de la fédération. Cette idée me rassura. Si quelqu’un pouvait trouver une explication rationnelle à ces phénomènes, c’était bien lui. Rasséréné par la confiance que je lui portais, je m’élançai à ses côtés, vers notre destination.

L’ambiance n’était pas à la conversation. Nous restâmes le plus silencieux possible tout en évoluant à un rythme quelque peu soutenu. Zachary suivait bon gré, mal gré et je me fis la réflexion que la situation devait vraiment être préoccupante, pour qu’un enfant de douze ans soit autorisé à participer aux expéditions. Ces derniers temps, nous croisions un peu trop souvent des gamins excessivement courageux pour leurs âges, à mon goût. Cela me renvoya à ma propre enfance et je chassai mes idées noires d’un mouvement de tête. Parfois, l’univers ne tournait pas rond et nous ne pouvions pas y faire grand-chose. À part être là, comme présentement, pour redonner de l’espoir à ces gens qui étaient venus ici pour commencer une nouvelle vie et se retrouvaient en plein cauchemar.

Notre longue marche me laissa le temps d’analyser plus avant nos compagnons de galère. Et le comportement de William et Sofia, avec leur fils, me parut étrange. Pas dans la manière dont ils s’occupaient de lui, ce qu’ils faisaient très bien, mais plutôt dans la façon dont ils le regardaient ou le ton qu’ils employaient pour lui parler. C’était très subtil, mais cela me dérangea profondément.

 _« Comme s’ils ne ressentaient aucune émotion. »_ Compléta Spock, qui suivit mon raisonnement.

 _« Exactement ! »_ Manquai-je de m’exclamer tout haut. _« Ils agissent comme des automates avec lui, alors qu’avec les autres ils sont plus naturels. »_

 _« C’est parfaitement illogique. Leur progéniture devrait pourtant être la personne qui leur importe le plus. Je trouve déjà étrange de constater qu’ils l’exposent aux dangers de l’extérieur. »_ Développa-t-il, et je ne pus qu’être d’accord avec lui.

Je mis ces nouvelles préoccupations dans un coin de mon esprit, alors que nous arrivions près de l’établissement scolaire qui avait pris des allures de prison dans cette atmosphère lugubre. Un planton montait la garde, directement juché sur l’un des murs pour avoir une vue sur toute l’avenue. Quand il nous vit arriver, il fit un signe à une autre personne qui n’était pas dans notre champ de vision. Aussitôt, le grand portail qui servait d’entrée s’entrouvrit légèrement, juste assez pour laisser le passage à une personne à la fois. Florence fut la première à s’y glisser, suivit de Zachary et sa famille, puis de Dorian. Quand vint notre tour, à tous les trois, la jeune Française expliqua rapidement qui nous étions à l’individu qui nous avait ouvert. Il nous laissa entrer et nous traversâmes une cour, avant de pénétrer dans le self, pour que le groupe puisse y déposer les provisions trouvées la veille.

Nous fûmes accueillis avec curiosité et chaleur. Cette communauté était manifestement très soudée. Dans l’état actuel des choses, c’était une bonne nouvelle. Apparemment, l’heure du déjeuner avait sonné et mon estomac me rappela à l’ordre au moment où l’odeur de nourriture faite maison chatouilla mes narines. Manger un plat qui ne sortait pas d’un réplicateur de l’Enterprise était une idée qui m’enchantait. Spock partagea intérieurement mon enthousiasme et nous prîmes place, tous les huit, à une table. Nos nouveaux amis affichaient des traits tirés et des cernes profonds sous leurs yeux. Je ne devais pas avoir meilleure mine. La nuit avait été éprouvante et c’est avec envie que je me servis une assiette d’un ragoût fumant qui avait l’air des plus délicieux. Mon compagnon opta pour une simple soupe de légumes, les plats sans viande n’étant pas légion. Tout en discutant avec Johnson, je m’emparai d’une miche de pain et reproduis, sans vraiment y prêter attention, le rituel que nous avions mis en place lors de nos repas sur le vaisseau. Il consistait à réduire l’aliment en morceaux que Spock pourrait ensuite facilement piquer de sa fourchette, puisqu’il touchait le moins souvent possible la nourriture, comme tous les représentants de son peuple. Le _redshirt_ , qui avait déjà eu l’occasion d’y assister, ne sourcilla même pas, mais Florence, qui était coutumière des us et coutumes des Vulcains, coula sur moi un regard que je qualifierais d’attendri. Le mot « mignon » raisonna désagréablement dans ma tête et je piquai un fard monumental. La main de ma moitié vint de poser sur ma cuisse, dans un geste apaisant.

 _« Laisse-la penser ce qu’elle veut. Ce n’est pas à mal. Et c’est vrai que tu es adorable quand tu te mets dans ces états. Je t’aime aussi pour tous ces gestes presque inconscients que tu fais pour que je me sente au mieux, en toutes circonstances. »_ Tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

 _« Mignon n’est pas un qualificatif qui convient au Capitaine du vaisseau amiral de la flotte. On dit ça d’un enfant, pas d’un homme responsable. »_ Me vexai-je.

 _« Ne doute jamais de tes aptitudes à ce niveau-là. Tu es un leader né, Jim. Personne parmi l’équipage ne remettrait cela en question. Ils te sont tous dévoués et te suivraient jusqu’en Enfer, s’il le fallait, moi encore plus que les autres. Et cela n’est pas important si une inconnue s’émeut devant notre couple. Je pensais même que tu trouverais cela flatteur. Nous formons un duo atypique, il va falloir te préparer à toutes sortes de réactions de la part des gens. Nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce, nous sommes deux hommes, tu es mon supérieur hiérarchique direct ; les raisons ne manquent pas pour attiser la curiosité ou la désapprobation de certains. Réjouis-toi d’avoir en face de toi, quelqu’un, qui pense que les sentiments qui nous unissent sont une bonne chose, parce que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. »_ M’exposa-t-il, d’une voix qui raisonna doucement dans ma tête.

_« Je sais que tu as raison. J’ai juste parfois besoin qu’on me rappelle que je ne suis pas un parfait incapable, qui fait juste de la figuration pour l’image de marque de Starfleet. »_

Il caressa tendrement mon genou en réponse et cela me suffit. J’attaquai enfin mon plat avec appétit, en reprenant ma conversation avec Johnson. C’était vraiment un chic type et j’étais heureux de le compter parmi mon équipage. Ses yeux noisette étaient rieurs, alors que Dorian lui jetait une boule de mie de pain au visage. Ces deux-là se comportaient comme des gosses, mais cela avait un côté rafraîchissant, au milieu de cette pagaille. Ils se renvoyèrent des projectiles, tout en s’esclaffant, jusqu’à ce que l’un d’entre eux, plus gros que les autres, atterrisse dans le bol de Spock, l’éclaboussant au passage. Un long silence suivit l’incident. Mon compagnon s’était immobilisé, cuillère à mi-chemin entre sa soupe et sa bouche entrouverte. Plusieurs gouttes du breuvage étaient allées se perdre sur son visage, ou encore ses cheveux. Sans parler de son t-shirt. Je tins à peine quelques secondes, avant d’éclater d’un rire franc, pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Ce fut comme un signal pour les autres, et l’atmosphère redevint détendue. Johnson s’autorisa même à ricaner discrètement. J’aidai Spock avec ma serviette, à retrouver un aspect présentable. Mais, il était bon, malgré mes efforts, pour changer de tenue.

Mes préoccupations à propos de Zachary me revinrent en mémoire, alors qu’il était évident que son rire sonnait faux. Étant quelque peu psychologue à mes heures perdues, je décelai des signes de plus en plus flagrants d’une chose s’apparentant à de la psychopathie, chez cet enfant.

 _« Diagnostique peut-être un peu hâtif. »_ Pensa Spock. _« Je dirais qu’il y a 53,2% de chance, que ce soit le cas. »_

 _« Ça me préoccupe, tout de même. »_ Lui répondis-je silencieusement.

 _« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela nous concerne vraiment. »_ Dit-il, sur la réserve.

Je l’écoutai et abandonnai momentanément l’idée d’analyser de plus près l’attitude de ce gamin étrange. Le repas terminé, on nous montra notre « chambre », qui était en réalité une salle de classe réaménagée. Ils avaient aligné de lourdes armoires en métal, en guise de séparation, et nous partagions donc la pièce avec deux autres familles. Le quatrième box vacant fut assigné à Johnson, qui fut ravi d’avoir son propre espace personnel, puisque les subalternes logeaient à trois par piaule, sur l’Enterprise. Nous nous installâmes rapidement, avant de nous mettre à la recherche du responsable de cette communauté. Il était plus que temps de nous entretenir avec lui.


	4. Daryl

D’après les renseignements que nous avions glanés, leur chef s’appelait Daryl et nous pouvions le trouver dans l’ancien bureau du proviseur, réaménagé en chambre de fortune. Avec le recul, c’était tellement logique que je me sentais presque bête de ne pas y avoir pensé. Nous étions donc en train de monter les trois étages qui nous séparaient de la pièce en question. Spock avait emprunté un pull noir à Dorian, pour remplacer sa tenue souillée par sa soupe. Cette couleur lui seyait au teint et faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux marron débordant d’intelligence. Même sous la lumière blafarde de ce monde plein d’angoisse, je le trouvai rayonnant. Une fois devant la porte, je frappai trois coups fermes. L’homme vint nous ouvrir après quelques secondes. Il arborait un style vestimentaire décontracté et pratique. Un pantalon kaki à multiples poches, assorti d’un polo anthracite à manches longues, dont les deux boutons étaient ouverts sur une toison de poils noirs et un torse large. Une paire de boots marron, mal lassées, complétaient le tableau. Son visage buriné était encadré par des cheveux châtains foncés, mi-longs et qui auraient besoin d’une bonne coupe. Il nous fixa de ses yeux perçants, d’un bleu profond. L’aspect général de cet homme, un peu trop militariste à mon goût, m’inspira moyennement confiance. Il nous observa avec la même curiosité, mais ne sembla pas surpris de nous voir. Probablement qu’il avait déjà eu vent de notre arrivée.

« Vous êtes les officiers de Starfleet. »

Ce n’était pas une question.

« Où est le troisième ? Jensen ? » Demanda-t-il, sans nous inviter à entrer.

Nous restâmes donc sur le pas de la porte.

« Johnson. » Le corrigeai-je. « Il est dans sa chambre. Je suis James Kirk, Capitaine de l’Enterprise qui orbite actuellement autour de Génnisi. Voici mon premier officier, Spock. Nous sommes venus ici sur ordre de notre commandement, inquiet de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles, malgré leurs nombreux appels. C’est en cherchant à comprendre ce qui était advenu de vous tous, que nous nous sommes fait piéger à notre tour. »

« Je suis navré que vous vous retrouviez dans cette fâcheuse situation, Capitaine. » Dit-il, bien que son expression affirme le contraire. « Mais je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi vous pourriez nous être utile. Il y a de très bons scientifiques dans cette communauté, et ils n’ont rien découvert de probant. »

« Spock est également mon officier scientifique. Un des meilleurs de la flotte… »

« Je ne remets pas en cause vos capacités. Mais, tout ceci ne vous concerne pas vraiment. » Me coupa-t-il.

« Sauf votre respect, monsieur, vous êtes sous le couvert de la fédération et vous devez donc rendre compte de votre situation durant au moins un an. Nous sommes bloqués ici, parce que vous vous êtes retrouvé dans l’impossibilité de le faire. J’ai mis la vie de mes hommes et la mienne en danger, pour vous retrouver. Donc, j’estime que cela me regarde un minimum. » Contrai-je, passablement énervé par tant de mauvaise volonté.

La collectivité semblait ouverte et positive, même dans leur position fâcheuse, tout le contraire de cet individu taciturne et sinistre. Qui l’avait élu à la tête du groupe ?

« La politique de non-intervention… » Commença-t-il.

« Ne s’applique pas aux colonies des peuples fédérés. C’est une chance de pouvoir découvrir de nouveaux mondes et ce n’est certainement pas pour y installer une dictature que l’on vous donne l’opportunité d’y vivre. »

« Je n’aime pas du tout vos insinuations. » S’indigna-t-il.

« Et moi, le ton que vous prenez pour vous adresser à moi. N’oubliez pas qui je suis. Votre statut, qu’il ait été voté de manière démocratique – ce dont je doute fortement – ou obtenu sous la contrainte, n’a aucune valeur face à mon grade. Si je le décidais, je pourrais vous détrôner dans la minute. » Le menaçai-je ouvertement, exaspéré par son attitude.

« J’aimerais beaucoup vous voir essayer. » Dit-il, en nous claquant la porte au nez.

Je restai bouche bée devant cette provocation.

« Je n’ai jamais très bien compris certains comportements humains, Jim. » Commenta Spock.

« Ça ne vient pas de toi, je te rassure. Ce type est une ordure. » Lui répondis-je, en reprenant la direction de l’escalier.

« Nous laissons tomber ? » Me demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

« Sûrement pas. Mais cela ne sert à rien de parler avec lui, manifestement. Il est bien trop sûr de lui et je pense que ça cache quelque chose. »

« Je suggère d’interroger les habitants. »

« C’est exactement ce à quoi je pensais. » Affirmai-je, en lui souriant malicieusement.

Il leva un sourcil suspicieux dans ma direction, en me suivant. Nous descendîmes les marches en silence, je réfléchis à un plan.

…

Nous décidâmes de retourner voir Florence. Spock avait un ticket avec elle et depuis sa gaffe de l’autre soir, elle m’en devait une. Mon compagnon n’était pas trop pour se servir de cet atout, mais la fin justifiait parfois les moyens.

Elle se trouvait dans une salle de classe qui avait gardé sa fonction initiale et faisait la lecture à des enfants de tous âges. Zachary, seul dans un coin, semblait s’ennuyer profondément, avant de remarquer notre présence. Immédiatement, il adopta un comportement plus adapté à un petit garçon. Mais, pas assez vite pour que ce changement nous échappe. J’échangeai un regard entendu avec Spock. Nous en reparlerions plus tard. La jeune femme nous accueillit chaleureusement, visiblement ravie de revoir mon mari et quelque peu gênée face à moi. De mon sourire le plus charmeur, je la rassurai sur mes intentions et l’invitai à s’entretenir avec nous. Elle pria les bambins de sortir s’amuser dehors, et si Zachary hésita quelques secondes, comme s’il voulait rester pour écouter, il finit par suivre ses camarades. Une fois seuls, tous les trois, je lui fis un résumé de notre rencontre avec Daryl. Elle ne fit même pas semblant d’être étonnée.

« Comment s’est-il retrouvé à la tête de votre groupe ? » Lui demanda Spock.

« Les circonstances étaient critiques. Nous devions nous protéger et il a su trouver les mots pour nous rassurer. C’est lui qui a trouvé l’idée de l’école, celle des expéditions. »

« Il a profité de votre désarroi pour prendre les décisions et le contrôle par la même occasion. » Résumai-je.

« C’est un peu ça, oui. Mais malgré tout, nous lui devons notre survie. » Le défendit-elle

« Ça c’est ce qu’il veut bien vous faire croire. Je suis certain que sans lui, vous auriez trouvé des solutions. » Lui assurai-je.

« Les situations de crise font toujours ressortir les leaders charismatiques. Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas forcément bienfaisants. » Ponctua Spock.

« Qu’aurions-nous dû faire ? » S’exclama-t-elle.

« Vous n’avez rien à vous reprocher. Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire. Simplement, maintenant que nous sommes là, nous vous proposons de prendre les choses en mains. » Ajoutai-je.

« Il a peut-être ses défauts, mais depuis que nous suivons ses instructions, nous n’avons déploré aucune perte. Pourquoi pensez-vous pouvoir faire mieux ? Vous êtes là, à vous pavaner dans votre uniforme doré, comme si ça vous donnait tous les droits. Je n’ai rien contre vous deux, mais le fait est que nous n’avons pas grand chose à imputer à Daryl, à part son caractère de cochon et sa morosité. Il n’a jamais été violent. » S’emporta-t-elle.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison. Veuillez excuser notre désinvolture. » Répondit mon compagnon, avant que je puisse répliquer.

Il choisit la voie de la diplomatie. Ce n’était pas mon fort, je préférai donc le laisser faire et ravaler ma rancœur.

« Pourquoi, alors, ai-je l’impression que vous avez tous peur de quelque chose, malgré votre façade accueillante et sympathique ? » Demandai-je doucement.

« Ce n’est pas Daryl que nous craignons. » Chuchota-t-elle. « Pardon, mais je dois m’occuper des enfants. » Ajouta-t-elle, avant de sortir précipitamment.

« De quoi parlait-elle ? » M’interrogeai-je, après qu’elle ait claqué la porte.

« Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais, cela ne me plaît pas. » Me répondit Spock.

…

La nuit était déjà en train de tomber et nous prîmes la direction de notre chambrée. Les paroles de Florence tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je n’arrivais pas à en tirer une quelconque conclusion et cela me frustrait. Nous devions tenir Johnson au courant, mais il n’était pas dans son box.

« Il doit être avec son nouveau meilleur ami. Installe-toi, je vais le chercher. » Dis-je à mon compagnon, avant de ressortir.

Dans le couloir, je tombai sur une jeune femme que je ne connaissais pas.

« Excusez-moi, savez-vous où je pourrais trouver Dorian ? » Demandai-je poliment.

« La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il se dirigeait vers le gymnase, avec l’homme au t-shirt rouge qui est avec vous. » Me répondit-elle, en pointant un bâtiment du doigt.

Je la remerciai et lui souhaitai une bonne soirée, avant de m’avancer vers la direction indiquée.

L’odeur de la cire à bois tiqua mon nez, quand je pénétrai dans l’enceinte du complexe sportif. Le parquet laqué reflétait les lumières des néons blancs au plafond. De multiples tracés au sol, permettaient de pratiquer différents sports, allant du football au badminton. Une salle avait la même fonction, à bord de l’Enterprise, mais elle n’était pas faite de matériaux aussi traditionnels. Cela me rappela les matchs à l’académie. Le bruit caractéristique des rebonds d’un ballon de basket raisonnait, accompagné des rires des deux hommes que j’étais venu chercher. Ils étaient si absorbés par leur partie, qu’ils ne remarquèrent pas ma présence. Je décidai de les laisser profiter encore un peu, en essayant de deviner qui allait gagner. Dorian marqua un beau panier, mais dans son élan, retomba sur Johnson. Le noir se retrouva à cheval sur les hanches du _redshirt_ et ils éclatèrent de rire. J’allais me manifester, pour partager leur hilarité, quand un silence significatif s’installa entre eux et me fit stopper mes mouvements. Sans oser esquisser le moindre geste, j’assistai à la scène, surpris. Ils s’embrassèrent timidement, à même le sol, alors que le chaos régnait dehors et que nous n’allions peut-être pas en sortir vivants. Je n’eus pas le cœur de les interrompre et préférai m’éclipser en silence.

Notre chambre était déjà plongée dans l’obscurité et je retrouvai maladroitement notre lit. La silhouette de Spock se dessinait sous le drap. Mes vêtements rejoignirent les siens sur une chaise, puis je me glissai à ses côtés. Il me prit dans ses bras en soupirant de bien-être.

« Tu les as trouvé ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« Oui. Mais ils étaient trop occupés pour faire attention à moi. » Répondis-je, rieur, en partageant avec lui l’image mentale des événements dont j’avais été témoin.

« Oh. » Dit-il simplement.

« Oui, oh. »

« Je ne m’y attendais pas. »

« Moi non plus. » Ponctuai-je, en me laissant aller au sommeil, la tête appuyée contre son torse.

« Tu sais que tu as le chic pour surprendre les gens dans des positions fâcheuses ? » Me taquina-t-il.

« C’est une malédiction. » Plaisantai-je, avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. « Bonne nuit. »

« Dors bien, T’hy’la. Demain, nous essayerons d’en savoir plus. »

« Hum hum. » Grommelai-je, déjà à moitié endormi.

Il embrassa mon cuir chevelu et me serra un peu plus contre lui.


	5. Soupçons

Le soleil brillait faiblement, quand les bras de Spock me quittèrent. Il se leva sans bruit, même si j’étais déjà à moitié réveillé, farfouilla un moment dans ses affaires, avant de s’habiller et de quitter la pièce après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue. Il était certainement parti se rafraîchir et j’en profitai pour me reposer encore un peu. Mais, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, il revint, s’assit sur le bord du lit et ne bougea plus. J’ouvris finalement les yeux, pour tomber sur son air mi-contrarié, mi-indécis, une serviette-éponge soigneusement pliée sur ses genoux. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? Ce n’est qu’après m’être redressé pour lui faire face que je le questionnai.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Je voulais aller prendre une douche. » Me donna-t-il en guise d’explication.

« Et ? » L’incitai-je à continuer, perplexe.

« La seule salle d’eau se trouve dans le gymnase. » Précisa-t-il, comme si ça justifiait tout.

« Cela ne m’étonne pas. Nous sommes dans une petite école, Spock. Sans dortoir qui plus est. Ce n’est pas comme à l’académie ou sur l’Enterprise, où il y a une salle de bain par chambre. Ici, les douches sont communes et… Oh. »

C’est en énonçant les faits que je compris le problème.

« Tu sais, cela n’est pas choquant pour les humains. C’est assez courant, surtout dans le milieu sportif… »

« Cela ne me concerne pas. Il est hors de question que je me lave devant d’autres personnes. Excepté toi, bien évidemment. »

Un soupir de dépit m’échappa.

« Je vais demander qu’on te laisse tranquille le temps que tu… »

« Je ne compte aucunement partager des problèmes de cet ordre avec des inconnus. »

« Alors, je leur dirais que c’est moi qui ai besoin d’intimité. Et que tu viens avec moi, parce que tu es mon mari et que c’est normal. Maintenant arrête de faire ta tête de mule. Tu ne vas pas négliger ton hygiène personnelle par fierté. » Conclus-je, quelque peu exaspéré, en me levant à mon tour.

J’oubliais parfois à quel point les Vulcains étaient pudiques. La faute à Spock qui ne l’était pas du tout, quand nous étions seuls. Une fois habillé, j’allai trouver Florence dans un couloir, ne sachant pas vraiment à qui m’adresser pour ce genre de requêtes, et m’inventai un souci de timidité, en essayant de le rendre crédible. Elle eut la décence de m’écouter jusqu’au bout, avant de me regarder avec un énorme sourire.

« Quoi ? J’ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Vous êtes tellement mignon. » Dit-elle finalement.

Je m’exhortai au calme.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » Demandai-je, le plus calmement possible.

« Parce que je sais très bien que ce n’est pas vous qui êtes gêné à l’idée de vous exposer devant les autres. » Répondit-elle malicieusement. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n’irai pas lui dire que j’ai compris. » Ajouta-t-elle, devant ma mine déconfite. « Et je vais m’arranger pour que vous soyez seuls une petite demi-heure. Je viendrai vous chercher dans quelques minutes. »

« Je ne veux surtout pas que les autres se sentent obligés de partir ou… »

« Ne vous faites pas de souci pour ça. J’en fais mon affaire. » Me rassura-t-elle, en esquissant un clin d’œil.

Puis, elle me laissa au milieu du corridor. De retour dans notre chambre, j’informai Spock que c’était arrangé. Il sembla soulagé, même s’il n’en dit rien. Nous profitâmes d’être forcés d’attendre, pour faire le point sur ce que nous savions.

« Les gens ont manifestement peur de quelque chose, ou quelqu’un, autre que ce qui rode à l’extérieur. Florence a affirmé que ce n’était pas Daryl. » Résumai-je.

« Pourtant, tout le monde semble sous ses ordres. S’il n’y a personne au-dessus de lui, comment est-ce possible ? »

Sa phrase m’évoqua un souvenir.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? »

« Toujours. » Répondit-il.

« Sylak. » Dis-je simplement.

Nous nous étions compris.

…

Les vestiaires étaient spacieux et semblaient bien vides avec nos deux silhouettes pour seuls occupants. Après nous être dénudés, nous posâmes nos affaires sur un des bancs, avant de nous diriger chacun sous un jet. Du plat de la paume, je mis en marche le mien. L’eau chaude acheva de me réveiller. Un coup d’œil à ma droite me donna une vue imprenable sur le corps de Spock, ruisselant sous une cascade brûlante. Quand il s’agissait de lui, il m’en fallait beaucoup moins pour attiser mes ardeurs. Mais, dans ce monde, tout me semblait mort et fade et cela ne me donnait pas envie de me laisser aller à baisser ma garde. Je m’avançai malgré tout vers lui. Un besoin de contact, plus prononcé que d’habitude, me poussa à me plaquer contre son dos et à l’encercler de mes bras. Il soupira en s’appuyant sur moi. Mes mains allèrent caresser son ventre.

« Je n’aime pas l’effet qu’a cet univers sur moi. Je n’ai aucune envie d’y rester plus que nécessaire. » Chuchotai-je, avant d’embrasser son épaule.

« Nous allons trouver des solutions. » Essaya-t-il de me rassurer, mais il était visiblement tendu.

« Dépêchons-nous de sortir d’ici. Je n’y suis pas très à l’aise non plus, je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi. »

Il acquiesça simplement, tout en se savonnant rapidement. Je l’imitai et nous retournâmes chercher nos vêtements. Un détail me fit tiquer.

« Ce n’est pas de cette manière que j’ai laissé mon uniforme tout à l’heure. »

« Tu es sûr ? Peut-être n’y as-tu pas vraiment prêté attention.» Me demanda Spock, en se rhabillant prestement.  

« Je dois me faire des idées. » Arguai-je, en me revêtant à mon tour.

Mais ma voix trahit mon angoisse. Mon compagnon m’incita à lui faire face et me regarda dans les yeux très sérieusement.

_« Je perçois les mêmes choses que toi. Tu ne dois pas les laisser t’envahir et te dominer. Ne montre aucun signe extérieur de ce que tu ressens. Je crains que cela nous porte préjudice. »_

_« Merci. Je croyais être en train de devenir parano. Je vais faire attention à paraître plus détendu. »_ Lui répondis-je en pensée.

Nous quittâmes ensuite la pièce, ne souhaitant vraiment pas nous y attarder. En repassant devant la porte du gymnase, je repensai à Johnson et son copain. Nous devions leur parler.

…

Nous les trouvâmes dans le lit de Dorian. D’un geste, je les réduisis au silence et leur chuchotai de nous suivre. Ce qu’ils firent sans trop protester, malgré la gêne d’avoir été surpris ensemble. Une fois à l’extérieur, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un coin isolé, dans la cour. Je faisais confiance à mon garde de la sécurité et lui, au jeune Afro-Américain. Je ne voyais donc aucune raison de l’exclure, tout en espérant ne pas me tromper. Après m’être assuré que nous étions loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Spock et moi leur résumâmes rapidement la situation. Si le _redshirt_ sembla inquiet, son petit-ami regarda autour de lui, comme s’il avait peur qu’on nous entende. Il n’avait plus du tout l’air détendu et enjoué.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez avoir compris ou découvert, mais je vous conseille de bien faire attention à ce que vous dites et à qui. » Dit-il finalement.

Johnson lui lança un regard choqué.

« Si tu sais quelque chose, parle. Si nous n’avons pas tous les éléments, nous ne pourrons pas vous aider à sortir d’ici. Le Capitaine Kirk est un homme de parole, ‘Rian, tu peux tout lui dire. » Tenta-t-il de le convaincre, en lui prenant la main.

« La vérité, c’est que nous sommes encore bloqués dans ce cauchemar, parce que nous n’avons rien fait pour en sortir. »

Je n’étais pas sûr de comprendre.

« Ce que vous dites n’est pas logique. » Répondit Spock.

« Le pourquoi est difficile à expliquer. »

« Dites plutôt que vous avez peur d’en parler. » Contrai-je.

« Si vous saviez, vous aussi vous auriez la trouille. » Conclut-il simplement, avant de s’enfuir.

Johnson lui courut après. Je le laissai faire, en espérant qu’il réussirait à le convaincre de nous en dévoiler plus.

…

Tout le monde était enclin à être sympathique, tant que nous n’abordions pas certains sujets. Nous l’avions bien compris, et donc, abandonné momentanément l’idée de tirer des informations de la population. Daryl organisait un nouveau raid. Cette fois, nous devions trouver des médicaments. Je me pris à regretter Bones et ses engins de tortures. L’homme taciturne insista pour que nous soyons de la partie. Sous prétexte que nous avions les aptitudes requises, ce qui était vrai, mais le souhait que nous ne revenions pas était à peine camouflé. Je fus soulagé, en constatant qu’il n’en était pas de même pour Johnson. Ils pensaient sûrement pouvoir l’amadouer plus facilement. Mais, je préférais encore le savoir dans l’enceinte de l’école, même pour de mauvaises raisons. L’extérieur m’effrayait, évidemment, mais avec Spock, j’irais n’importe où.

Nous étions une dizaine, regroupés devant le portail. Que des visages encore inconnus, exceptés William, Sofia et Zachary. Cela ne m’enchantait pas. Que venait encore faire cet enfant dans une expédition dangereuse ? Ses parents ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser aux soins de Florence ?

« Votre attention, s’il vous plaît. » Commença Daryl, réduisant notre petite assemblée au silence. « La mission d’aujourd’hui sera spéciale. En effet, nous avons avec nous deux officiers compétents de Starfleet, qui vont mettre leurs capacités au service de votre survie. Capitaine Kirk, je vous confis la tête du premier groupe. Monsieur Spock, celui du deuxième. » Annonça-t-il, sérieusement.

Une sourde angoisse me serra la gorge.

« Excusez-moi, mais il est hors de question que je sois séparé de mon second. »

« Vous voudriez qu’une des deux équipes soit valorisée ? Que l’autre ait moins de chance de s’en sortir ? Je croyais que vous étiez là pour nous aider et non pour faire comme cela vous arrange. » Contra-t-il.

Je me tournai vers mon compagnon, comme s’il allait disparaître dans la seconde. Les arguments étaient bons, malheureusement. Si ma relation avec Spock n’était que professionnelle, je savais que je n’hésiterais pas à faire exactement ce que leur chef attendait de nous. Mais, une peur viscérale me broya le ventre, à l’idée d’être séparé de lui dans ces circonstances. Malgré tout, jouer leur jeu était la seule option, pour qu’il ne se doute pas de nos suspicions. Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre, alors avant que mon mari puisse faire un quelconque commentaire, je repris la parole.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Par contre, je préférerais prendre William, Sofia et leur fils avec moi. Comme vous le savez peut-être, les Vulcains n’ont pas d’émotions et ils supportent mal les enfants humains. Trop démonstratifs, vous comprenez. »

 _« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »_ M’interrogea Spock par la pensée, sans montrer de signes extérieurs d’agitation.

 _« Je suis mon instinct. Je ne compte pas te laisser seul avec ce gamin flippant. »_ Lui répondis-je silencieusement.

_« Le fait qu’il soit avec toi, ne me conviens pas non plus. »_

_« Tu n’as aucun argument valable pour me contredire. De plus, se disputer pour l’avoir ne fera qu’éveiller les soupçons. »_

Il finit par se ranger, à contrecœur, à mon raisonnement.

« Comme vous voudrez, Capitaine. Cela ne changera rien, de toute manière. » Dit-il, d’une drôle de façon.

Il y avait manifestement un double sens dans sa phrase, mais je n’arrivai pas à deviner lequel. Et cela me dérangea.

Sans plus attendre, sac à dos sur les épaules, nous nous mîmes en route, chacun de notre côté. Je me tournai une dernière fois vers Spock, comme si c’était la dernière, et espérai de toutes mes forces que ce ne soit pas le cas.


	6. Expédition

À la seconde où Spock sortit de mon champ de vision, je fis tout pour ne pas me laisser gagner par l’angoisse et endossai ma carapace de Capitaine autoritaire. Les rues étaient sinistres et sombres, sous la lumière pâle du jour. Avec moi, un homme se nommant Larry, Sofia, William et leur enfant de malheur. Puisque ses parents semblaient obnubilés par lui, et évitaient plus ou moins de discuter avec moi, je me tournai vers le cinquième membre de notre groupe. Il était grand, me dépassait d’une bonne tête, et bâtit comme une montagne. La force incarnée. Ses muscles proéminents étiraient le tissu de sa chemise grise. Un jean baggy, usé par endroits, laissait libre cours aux mouvements de ses jambes légèrement arquées. Son visage buriné, à la mâchoire carrée et couronnée d’une tignasse brune, trônait au sommet d’un cou large aux veines gonflées. De prime abord, il n’était pas très aimable. Mais les grosses brutes dans son genre ne m’avaient jamais fait me sentir inférieur.

« Savez-vous où nous pourrons trouver ce que nous cherchons ? » Lui demandai-je, à voix basse.

« Il y a plusieurs endroits susceptibles de nous fournir des médicaments. Une des pharmacies, vers laquelle nous nous dirigeons, et une clinique, dans la direction où les autres sont partis. » Me répondit-il de sa voix grave.

« Vous ne les avez pas déjà dévalisés, depuis le temps ? » L’interrogeai-je, l’air de rien.

« Nous prenons ce dont nous avons besoin sur le moment. Il y a une épidémie de rhume depuis une semaine. »

« Il me semble pourtant plus logique d’en emporter le maximum, en un seul voyage. Pour parer à toutes les éventualités. Les foyers infectieux ne sont pas rares, quand les gens vivent les uns sur les autres dans des espaces aussi restreints. Sans compter les blessures, les chutes. Il y a un certain nombre d’enfants et on sait comme ils peuvent être maladroits et imprudents. » Dis-je, sans aucune méchanceté.

Pourtant, mon interlocuteur coula sur moi un regard qui en dit long sur l’endroit où je pouvais me mettre mes conseils. 

« Daryl a peut-être ordonné que vous preniez la tête de cette équipe, pour une raison qui m’échappe. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais gentiment obéir à vos ordres et dire amen à tout ce qui sortira de votre bouche. Vous débarquez de nulle part, avec « pointu » et « tafiole », et il faudrait que l’on vous remercie d’être là, soi-disant pour nous aider. Qu’est-ce qui nous dit que ce n’est pas de votre faute, tout ce merdier ? »

J’encaissai sans sourciller. Ce type sortait apparemment d’un autre siècle, et il était préférable qu’il ne comprenne pas que le surnom qu’il avait choisi pour qualifier Johnson, s’appliquerait aussi bien à moi, qu’à Spock, dans son esprit obtus. Autant limiter les armes qu’il avait contre moi et les raisons de l’énerver. Les paroles de mon compagnon me revinrent en mémoire et le « mignon » de Florence me manqua. Nous passâmes un croisement et Larry nous fit bifurquer à droite, dans une large avenue tout aussi lugubre.

« Vous savez, nous sommes avant tout des explorateurs, pas des scientifiques tordus qui enferment des gens dans des mondes cauchemardesques, pour voir comment ils s’en sortent. Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué ceci, mais c’est bien parce que nous étions préoccupés par votre silence radio, que nous avons décidé de venir voir par nous-mêmes comment vous alliez. Alors, oui, nous nous sommes fait avoir comme des bleus, nous aussi. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous n’avez rien gagné de mieux que trois bouches supplémentaires à nourrir. Je ne suis pas Capitaine pour rien, je confirais l’univers à Spock et ma vie à Johnson, sans hésiter. Je… comprends votre réticence à nous faire confiance mais… »

« Vos beaux discours sur Starfleet ne m’intéressent pas, Capitaine. » Me coupa-t-il, en crachant le dernier mot. « J’aimerais autant que nous en restions là et que nous gardions le silence. »

Ce gars avait raté ses tests d’entrée à l’académie, ou quoi ? Comment s’était-il retrouvé à faire partie d’un programme de colonisation spatiale, en étant aussi instable et manifestement xénophobe ? Notre travail nous amenait souvent à rencontrer d’autres espèces, parfois aux antipodes de nous. Les Klingons ou les Romuliens, pour ne citer qu’eux, avaient des mœurs bien différents des Terriens et nous avions souvent dû composer avec, sans les juger ou devenir insultant. Mais parfois, j’étais déconcerté par mes propres semblables, plus que par les autres peuples. Se taire était, en effet, une bonne idée. Avant que mes mots ne dépassent ma pensée, car j’avais beaucoup moins de patience quand il s’agissait des humains. Il était préférable de se concentrer sur le paysage, moins déprimant que cet homme, même si j’aurais donné beaucoup pour être ailleurs.

La famille de Zachary nous suivait. Ils n’avaient, à aucun moment, montré un quelconque intérêt pour ma conversation avec mon nouvel « ami ». Le garçon ne se plaignit pas, ne montra aucun signe de fatigue. Il aurait été Vulcain, ça ne m’aurait pas dérangé, mais ce n’était pas le cas et son regard, quand il me surprit à l’observer, n’avait rien d’innocent. Je détournai les yeux rapidement.

…

_Génnisi, point de vue du Commander Spock._

Ma faculté d’intégration n’était pas très développée. On ne m’avait jamais réellement incité à le faire. J’étais la progéniture d’un peuple quelque peu prétentieux, il fallait l’avouer, et d’un autre qui pensait que tout lui était dû. Les humains, enfants prodiges de l’univers, tellement ouverts, si accueillants. C’était peut-être vrai pour certains d’entre eux, mais assurément, pas pour les personnes qui composaient mon groupe. Deux hommes, Arthur et Sergio, étaient très différents mais s’entendaient très bien. L’un, élancé et blond, semblait plutôt taiseux et écoutait patiemment son acolyte au teint hâlé et cheveux noirs, qui s’exprimait avec un fort accent latin, probablement Italien, en gesticulant. Mais, la sphère personnelle paraissait réduite entre eux et j’en déduisis qu’ils se connaissaient de longue date. À leurs côtés, deux sœurs presque identiques. Ambre et Emma. Cela n’arrivait pas très souvent, mais à chaque fois que j’avais l’occasion de voir de vrais jumeaux, j’étais toujours fasciné. Ce phénomène était d’une très grande rareté sur Vulcain. Toutes deux rousses, des yeux d’un vert saisissant, elles évoluaient tel un seul être en se tenant par la main. Leur fusion semblait aussi complète et inébranlable que celle qui m’unissait à Jim. Ces quatre personnes me laissèrent volontairement à l’écart. Mais, les observer restait la meilleure manière de savoir à qui j’avais affaire, je me gardai donc bien de faire un pas vers eux.

Les rues défilaient et se ressemblaient. Je percevais cet environnement d’une manière étrange, sans pour autant réussir à mettre des mots dessus. Les sons ne se répercutaient pas naturellement, la lumière avait un aspect irréel. Les autres avaient parlé d’une clinique, notre destination. Je me demandai quel genre de remèdes nous allions chercher, et surtout, pourquoi ils n’avaient pas songé à en ramener lors de précédentes expéditions. Prendre des risques superflus, en explorant trop souvent la ville, alors qu’il aurait été plus simple de n’organiser qu’un seul gros raid au début, me parut illogique. Ces gens n’étaient manifestement ni idiots, ni suicidaires pourtant.

Un bâtiment, plus grand que les autres et surmonté d’une croix rouge, se dessina, alors que nous sortions d’un croisement. Le petit hôpital avait pris des allures de chambre mortuaire, dans cette atmosphère sinistre. Nous pénétrâmes rapidement dans l’enceinte, en laissant à Arthur le soin de rester dehors, devant la porte, pour surveiller la rue. Sergio nous guida directement vers une salle où étaient entreposés tous les médicaments. Son assurance démontra que ce n’était pas sa première visite en ce lieu. Ce qui me laissa d’autant plus perplexe. Il ouvrit une armoire et en vida le contenu dans son sac à dos, sans même regarder ce qu’il prenait. Les deux sœurs l’imitèrent. J’ouvris une besace à mon tour et parcourus une étagère du regard. Des dizaines de boîtes de sérum antiviral, toutes identiques, remplissaient l’espace. D’un regard circulaire, je constatai qu’il en était de même pour les autres meubles de rangement. Une pièce entièrement consacrée au stockage d’un seul et unique remède ? Même s’il venait à bout de la plupart des virus terriens connus, cela ne paraissait pas logique. Il y avait bien d’autres pathologies que cette substance ne pouvait pas soigner.

« Y en a-t-il plus ailleurs ? Ou différentes choses qui pourraient nous être utiles. » Demandai-je, à l’Italien.

« Tout est ici et nous n’avons besoin de rien d’autre. » Me répondit-il, en refermant son sac.

Il le balança sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Aujourd’hui peut-être, mais il serait judicieux de prévoir sur le long terme. » Tentai-je, alors qu’il m’ignorait superbement.

« Si vous voulez rester pour continuer à chercher, ne vous gênez pas… »

« … mais vous ne trouverez rien, croyez-nous. » Me dirent les jumelles, d’une voix égale, avant de s’éclipser à leur tour.

Résigné, je leur emboîtai le pas. À l’extérieur, le soleil déclinait déjà et un calcul rapide m’apprit que nous n’aurions pas le temps de regagner l’école. Il était évident que nous étions partis trop tard et je ne compris pas le pourquoi de cette négligence de la part de Daryl. Quelques rues plus loin, Arthur ouvrit la porte d’un immeuble, en nous invitant à le suivre. Un de leurs refuges, je compris, quand nous montâmes à l’étage pour pénétrer dans une pièce meublée de matelas, d’une table et de chaises. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans un coin et je me préparai mentalement à passer la nuit ici.

…

  _Génnisi,_ _point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

La bâtisse n’avait de pharmacie que le nom, sur sa devanture. Pour le reste, cela ne donnait pas envie d’y entrer, encore moins pour y trouver un quelconque soulagement. Larry passa directement derrière le comptoir, sans s’attarder sur les rayonnages, qui de toute manière étaient étrangement vides. Il ouvrit les tiroirs rapidement, fourra des boîtes par poignées dans son sac. Zachary et Sofia nous attendirent dehors, gardant un œil sur l’avenue. William s’empressa d’imiter l’autre homme. Je décidai d’en faire autant et fouillai, à mon tour, l’un des meubles blancs. Il était rempli de sérum antiviral et seulement de ça. J’en examinai un deuxième, puis un troisième. Même constat. Cela me sembla plus qu’improbable. Il était impossible que ce soit le seul remède à vendre.

« N’y a-t-il rien d’autre ? » Demandai-je à la ronde.

« Nous n’avons besoin de rien d’autre. Dépêchons-nous. » Me pressa Larry, d’un ton qui n’admettait aucun commentaire.

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, il prit ses affaires et sortit, suivi de près par l’Anglais  qui ne m’accorda même pas un regard. Je les rattrapai, sans mot dire, inutile de parlementer apparemment. Une fois sur le trottoir, je constatai que la nuit tombait déjà. Nous allions devoir nous réfugier quelque part et cela ne m’enchanta pas. Partir aussi tard était une folie, que je ne compris pas.

…

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de marche, un bâtiment lugubre nous accueillit pour dormir. Comme la première fois, trois couches, à même le sol, nous serviraient de lits. Une table bancale et cinq tabourets complétaient le tableau. Nous prîmes place, chacun sur un siège, dans le plus grand silence. William et Sofia donnèrent à manger à leur fils, avant de s’autoriser à se restaurer. Larry sortit un sandwich de sa poche et mordit dedans à pleines dents, après l’avoir dépouillé de son cellophane. Pour ma part, un reste du ragoût de la veille m’attendait dans une boîte, au fond de ma besace. Le brun se leva et piocha une bouteille remplie d’un liquide ambré et quatre verres, d’une cache dans le parquet. Il posa son chargement sur la table et nous servit. Je fus étonné d’être intégré à ce rituel, mais ne refusai pas un petit remontant. L’alcool me brûla la gorge et réchauffa mon corps, détendit mes muscles. Pour autant, personne n’engagea la conversation. Très tôt, nous allèrent nous coucher. Fort heureusement, j’héritai d’un matelas pour moi seul. Je n’aurais pas pu dormir avec la brute épaisse. Je m’allongeai sur le dos, mon sac en guise de coussin et ramenai une fine couverture sur moi. Je ne pus pas fermer l’œil, bien évidemment, mais optai à la place pour un exercice de respiration que Spock m’avait enseigné. Cela me rappela que j’allais passer ma première nuit sans lui, depuis que nous étions liés et repoussai cette idée, en me concentrant sur de meilleurs souvenirs, avant de fermer les yeux sur ce monde en plein chaos.


	7. Nuit noire

_Génnisi, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Mes yeux étaient clos, ma respiration régulière, donnant l’illusion du sommeil. En réalité, j’étais incapable de m’endormir. Mes capacités en méditation n’atteignaient pas celle des Vulcains, loin s’en fallait, mais j’y mis tous mes efforts, me repassai le fil de la journée mentalement. J’en profitai pour le partager avec Spock, qui me répondit rapidement en faisant de même. Sa présence rassurante envahit mon esprit.

 _« Je ne trouve pas le repos, sans toi. »_ Pensai-je.

 _« Moi non plus. Je n’ai aucune confiance aux gens qui m’accompagnent. »_ Me répondit-il.

_« Et moi donc. Tu verrais le type que je me coltine. Tu me manques. »_

_« Je suis là. »_ M’assura-t-il.

_« En pensée seulement. Il y a des choses que l’on ne peut pas faire de cette manière. »_

_« Tu serais surpris. »_ Dit-il mystérieusement.

Une douce chaleur m’enveloppa quand je sentis le fantôme de ses bras autour de moi. Je respirai plus librement.

 _« Je ne sais pas comment faire ça. »_ Déplorai-je, en souhaitant lui rendre la pareille.

_« Visualise-le, simplement. »_

Je fis ce qu’il me dit, et imaginai son visage, sa bouche, cette friandise à laquelle je ne pouvais jamais résister, puis les embrassai doucement.

_« Tu as senti quelque chose ? »_

_« Oui. Tes lèvres, sur les miennes. »_

Je réprimai un sourire.

 _« Pour en revenir à la mission, si je comprends bien, nous avons eu des expéditions très similaires. »_ Enchaînai-je.

_« Et nous en sommes venus aux mêmes conclusions. »_

_« Pourquoi ce sérum était présent absolument partout ? Justement pile celui dont ils ont besoin. »_ M’interrogeai-je.

 _« La question n’est pas « pourquoi », mais « comment ». Comment se sont-ils retrouvés là ? Comment est-ce possible que le seul remède disponible, où que l’on pose les yeux, soit celui-ci et rien d’autre ? »_ M’opposa-t-il.

Sa réflexion m’ouvrit un nouveau champ des possibles. Elle mit en lumière un « qui ». Parce que les boîtes de médicaments ne se déplaçaient pas toutes seules.

 _« Exactement. »_ Pensa-t-il, en suivant mon raisonnement. _« Ce qui sous-entend que quelqu’un contrôle de l’extérieur. Aucun des habitants n’aurait pu s’absenter suffisamment longtemps pour mettre tout ceci en place, sans compter que cela serait parfaitement incompréhensible. »_

_« Mais, la raison de tout ceci nous échappe totalement. Ces gens agissent sans aucune logique. Ils prennent des risques inconsidérés, sous de mauvais prétextes et… »_

Un bruit venait de perturber ma concentration.

 _« Jim ? »_ M’appela Spock, inquiet de mon soudain silence.

Quelqu’un s’était levé avec beaucoup de précautions. Endormi, je n’aurais sûrement rien entendu. Mais, ce n’était pas le cas, même si je faisais semblant, et visiblement la personne en question ne s’en était pas aperçue. Je me forçai à paraître le plus détendu possible et à réguler ma respiration qui s’était légèrement emballée.

 _« Jim ! »_ Insista mon compagnon, franchement préoccupé.

_« Je suis là. Il se passe des choses ici. Je te recontacte. »_

_« Sois prudent, T’hy’la. »_ Me pria-t-il.

 _« Toujours. »_ Répondis-je, même si c’était loin d’être vrai.

Privé de ma vue, mon ouïe fut exacerbée. Les pas, sur le parquet, semblèrent légers, presque imperceptibles. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, Larry ne pourrait jamais être si discret. Pas plus que William, qui avait ma corpulence. Ne restaient que deux possibilités et une part de moi connaissait déjà la réponse. Mon champ de vision fut assombri derrière mes paupières, un courant d’air passa devant mon visage, puis le bruit cessa. Une planche craqua, ainsi que l’articulation d’un genou qui se plie. Après quelques secondes de lourd silence, un souffle aérien frôla ma joue. La chair de poule couvrit mes bras, les poils de ma nuque se dressèrent. Sans pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, j’ouvris les yeux et tombai sur le visage sombre de Zachary, dans l’obscurité. Il souriait. Mais d’une façon qui me donna envie de hurler. Un de ses doigts se posa sur mes lèvres et mon cri resta bloqué dans ma gorge. Sans réfléchir, je le repoussai violemment et me précipitai vers la sortie. Le raffut avait probablement dû réveiller les autres, mais je m’en fichai. Je dévalai les marches trois par trois. Derrière moi, l’enfant en faisait de même, mais je le devançai rapidement. La porte trembla sur ses gonds quand je la percutai dans mon élan. Une fois le verrou ouvert, la poignée céda et l’air glacé de l’extérieur me fit frissonner. Je m’engageai dans la première rue venue, avant de m’apercevoir que je n’étais plus suivi. D’un regard furtif par-dessus mon épaule, je vis la silhouette du garçon disparaître dans la direction opposée. Il n’avait pas pu se tromper ou me perdre de vue. C’était forcément intentionnel. Une diversion ? Il comptait faire le tour et débouler devant moi sans prévenir ? Je trouvai refuge dans l’ombre d’une ruelle et attendis d’interminables minutes qu’il se passe quelque chose, le souffle court, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Mais rien ne vint. Je m’appuyai contre un mur, expirai lentement, relâchai la pression, quand un très mauvais pressentiment me prit aux tripes.

…

 _Génnisi, point de vue du Commander Spock._           

L’angoisse se distilla dans mes veines, mais elle ne venait pas de moi. J’étais tout à fait alerte à présent. Mes yeux me permettaient de voir très clairement dans le noir et les autres dormaient toujours. Il arrivait quelque chose à Jim et je n’avais aucun moyen de le localiser. Je me levai prudemment, dans l’intention de sortir, quand une pensée vint se fracasser contre les murs de mon esprit.

_« Cours ! »_

Mes jambes se mirent en mouvement, avant même que je leur ordonne, et en quelques enjambées, je me précipitai dehors. Sans savoir ce que je fuyais, je m’élançai dans la nuit. Des bruits de pas firent écho aux miens et je me dissimulai sous un porche. À ma grande stupéfaction, Zachary passa devant moi, sans me voir, et s’engouffra par la porte que je venais de franchir. En partant du principe que c’était de ce danger qu’avait voulu me prévenir Jim, il s’était écoulé 1,3 minute depuis qu’il m’avait hurlé de m’échapper. Il était donc parfaitement improbable que cet enfant se trouve ici. La planque de son groupe ne se trouvait pas si proche. Mais, lorsque vous avez éliminé l’impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité. La seule explication logique était qu’il maîtrisait cette ville. Physiquement. Qu’il était capable d’en manipuler les rues pour le mener où il voulait. Par quels moyens ? Je n’en avais pas la moindre idée.

Je pris une direction au hasard. Le garçon allait se rendre compte de mon absence et il valait mieux que je sois le plus loin possible à ce moment-là. Un virage à gauche, puis à droite, tout en essayant, en vain, de me repérer. C’était peine perdue. Une silhouette, qui se dessina à une vingtaine de mètres devant moi, me stoppa dans ma course. J’aurais pu reconnaître cette physionomie parmi cent mille autres et accourus vers Jim, soulagé, mais m’arrêtai à une distance prudente, quand je constatai qu’il n’en faisait pas de même.

 _« Tu ne te tiens pas juste devant moi ? N’est-ce pas ? »_ Demandai-je en pensée.

 _« Pas du tout. Comment je le pourrais. Je dois être à des kilomètres de l’endroit où tu te trouves. Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? T’es-tu enfui ? Je pense que Zachary est à ta recherche. »_ Me répondit-il, confusément.

L’homme en face de moi sourit, dans l’obscurité. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à mon T’hy’la. Je me remis à courir dans l’autre sens, revins sur mes pas, poussai au maximum mes capacités physiques. En quelques secondes, j’étais de nouveau seul, mais décidai de rester en mouvement, à une vitesse plus réduite. Il était impossible de surveiller toutes les avenues en même temps, et très vite, j’eus l’impression d’évoluer dans un labyrinthe mouvant. Le paysage changeait dès que je détournais le regard.

 _« Spock ! »_ Hurla Jim dans ma tête.

 _« Je suis là. »_ Le rassurai-je.

_« C’était quoi cette question ? »_

_« Je t’expliquerai. Où es-tu ? Tu es sorti ? »_ Demandai-je, urgemment.

_« Oui, mais je n’ai pas bougé. La configuration des rues ne cesse de changer, je n’arrive pas à garder un œil dans toutes les directions. Je ne sais pas où aller. »_

_« Pousse la première porte que tu verras et réfugie-toi à l’intérieur jusqu’au lever du jour. C’est la seule chose raisonnable à faire. Je vais essayer de te trouver. »_

_« Non ! J’accepte à la seule condition que tu fasses la même chose de ton côté. Il est hors de question que je me cache dans un coin en te sachant dehors ! »_ Protesta-t-il.

 _« C’est d’accord. »_ Acceptai-je, en forçant l’entrée d’un immeuble.

Cela ne servait à rien de s’acharner à le chercher. Ma boussole interne semblait incapable de m’orienter correctement.

Un couloir sombre m’accueillit. Ma vision nocturne me permit, une fois de plus, de me déplacer sans mal. Je montai rapidement les marches menant à l’étage et m’abritai dans l’appartement le plus proche de l’escalier. Il comportait trois pièces. Un salon, dans lequel je pénétrai immédiatement, une chambre, tout de suite à droite, et une petite salle de bain, dans laquelle je m’enfermai. Après m’être rapidement passé de l’eau sur le visage pour m’éclaircir les idées, je m’assis à même le carrelage, dos contre la porte.

 _« Tu es en sécurité ? »_ Demandai-je, rapidement.

 _« Oui. Dans l’arrière-boutique d’une épicerie, dont les rayons étaient exclusivement remplis de nourriture à base de chocolat. »_ Me répondit-il.

_« Je te demande pardon ? »_

_« Du chocolat, Spock. Partout. »_ Répéta-t-il.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir.

 _« Qu’est-ce que ça représente pour toi ? »_ L’interrogeai-je.

_« Le réconfort, je pense. Comme tout le monde. Ma mère m’en donnait quand j’étais triste, enfant. Tu penses qu’il est apparu là, pour moi ? Personnellement, je n’ai pas très envie d’y toucher. Et à choisir, j’aurais préféré quelques choses pour me défendre, au lieu de quoi m’empiffrer. »_

_« Souviens-toi que ton phaser était resté inefficace, la première fois. Je ne pense pas que l’on puisse attaquer cette ville. Elle a, en revanche, apparemment décidé de te donner un répit. »_ Déduis-je.

_« En sachant qu’elle bouge déjà toute seule, je ne m’étonne plus de rien. Je ne me risquerai pas pour autant à y goûter. Sait-on jamais. »_

_« Cela est plus prudent, en effet. »_

_« Parle-moi jusqu’à l’aube, Spock. Je pense que je vais devenir fou sinon, seul dans le noir. »_

_« Je ne comptais pas rompre le contact, T’hy’la. Je reste avec toi. »_

_« Empêche-moi de m’endormir. »_

_« Tout ce que tu voudras. »_ Lui répondis-je, doucement.

Le peu d’heures qui nous séparaient du jour promettaient d’être interminables.


	8. Zachary

_Génnisi, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

La lumière du soleil s’insinua à travers la lucarne de l’arrière-boutique, diffusant sa pâle clarté dans la pièce. Il était temps. L’épuisement engourdissait mes membres.

 _« Il fait enfin jour. »_ Constatai-je.

_« Je vois ça. »_

_« Nous n’avons que quelques heures pour nous retrouver. »_

_« Et regagner l’école. »_ Compléta Spock.

Je repassai par l’épicerie, dont les rayonnages étaient maintenant vides, et me retrouvai de nouveau dehors. La ville était déjà moins menaçante que de nuit, mais restait malgré tout dangereuse. En levant les yeux au ciel, mon regard tomba sur une tour qui dépassait largement les autres bâtiments. Certainement des bureaux.

 _« Tu es à l’extérieur ? »_ Demandai-je à Spock.

_« Oui. »_

_« Vois-tu un building qui surplombe l’ensemble de la cité ? »_

_« Il est difficile de le manquer. Tu veux que l’on tente de s’y donner rendez-vous ? »_ Devina-t-il.

 _« Exactement. Il faut bien essayer quelque chose. »_ Affirmai-je, en m’élançant vers mon nouvel objectif, au pas de course.

…

Après une bonne heure d’errance, à constater que notre but ne se rapprochait pas, en dépit de nos efforts, nous comprîmes finalement l’un des modes de fonctionnement de notre environnement. En restant les yeux fixés sur la cible, sans prêter attention aux rues que l’on empruntait, un chemin se dessinait de lui-même. Cela me demanda un effort considérable de concentration – Spock s’en sortait bien mieux que moi de ce côté-là – et je me retrouvai deux ou trois fois dans une impasse.

Ma route s’ouvrit finalement sur une grande place. En son centre, une fontaine brisée par endroits, où l’eau ne coulait plus. Derrière elle se trouvait la tour. La silhouette de Spock se dessina au loin, dans une rue adjacente. Le revoir enfin me donna l’impression que mon cœur allait éclater. Mon esprit se focalisa entièrement sur lui, quand il croisa mon regard. Je levai un pied, dans l’intention de me diriger vers lui, quand soudainement, l’espace autour de moi et le temps semblèrent se dilater. Les extrémités de mon champ de vision devinrent floues. Au moment où mon talon retoucha le sol, je percutai le torse de mon compagnon. Il me rattrapa de justesse, aussi surpris que moi. Mon premier réflexe fut de l’embrasser, trop soulagé de sentir de nouveau sa chaleur, la force de son étreinte et la douceur de ses lèvres. Mais, je le relâchai rapidement, complètement désorienté.

« Qu’est-ce qui vient de se passer, bordel ! » M’exclamai-je, pris d’un violent vertige en retrouvant mon point d’ancrage.

« De ce que j’ai vu, tu étais là-bas et une seconde après, ici. » Me répondit-il.

« Ce n’est pas du tout ce que j’ai ressenti. C’était plutôt une espèce de… glissement. Comme quand on passe en vitesse de distorsion. » Essayai-je d’expliquer.

« À quoi pensais-tu ? »

« À toi. Dès que je t’ai vu. Tu crois que c’est moi qui ai fait ça ? »

« Cela démontrerait comment Zachary a pu rejoindre ma position en une poignée de secondes. » Conclut-il.

« Pourquoi n’avons-nous pas réussi à faire la même chose pour trouver cette place ? »

« Peut-être l’exercice demande-t-il un effort extrême de focalisation. Nous étions fixés sur ce building tout en ayant le but final de nous retrouver, sans totalement nous concentrer sur l’un ou sur l’autre. Nous avons manipulé l’espace, mais le temps semblait s’écouler normalement. » Avança-t-il.

« Alors que là, l’intégralité de mon corps et de mon esprit n’appelait que ta présence. Je comprends la différence. Ce monde ne semble pas obéir aux règles de physique élémentaires, il me fait penser à ces mauvais rêves desquels je me réveille toujours difficilement. Peut-être pouvons-nous refaire la même chose pour l’école. Essayons de la visualiser dans nos têtes, à deux ce sera plus efficace. » Proposai-je.

Il acquiesça, en me prenant la main. Puis, il ferma les yeux. Je l’imitai et convergeai toute mon attention sur le grand portail métallique qui servait d’entrée à l’établissement. La sensation de déformation me donna la nausée. Je n’osai pas ouvrir les paupières, craignant de rendre mon dernier repas. Je fis ensuite un pas en avant, tirant Spock pour l’inciter à faire de même. Tout redevint normal à nouveau, quand mon pied toucha la route.

« D’où sortez-vous ? Les autres sont rentrés sans vous. Nous vous croyions perdus. » S’étonna une voix inconnue.

Je levai un regard sur l’homme. Il était juché sur le mur d’enceinte, manifestement de garde. Nous avions réussi.

« Nous devons avoir une petite discussion avec Daryl. » Dis-je prestement, en ignorant sa question.

Il se retourna pour regarder quelqu’un qui se trouvait à l’intérieur.

« Il ne veut pas que vous entriez. » Nous annonça-t-il.

Exaspéré, je criai le nom de leur chef, pour lui signifier que je n’étais pas prêt à laisser tomber.

« Daryl n’est pas ici. » Nous apprit l’homme en faction.

« Vous venez pourtant de dire… » Commença Spock.

« Je ne parlais pas de lui. » Le coupa-t-il.

« Je ne comprends pas. » 

« Ouvrez ce portail ! » M’emportai-je, en sortant mon phaser dans l’intention tirer sur le verrou.

Mais il resta sans effet, comme la dernière fois. De rage, je donnai un coup de pied dans la surface métallique, puis une idée me traversa l’esprit.

« Je ne partirais pas sans mon subalterne. Faites venir Johnson. » Exigeai-je.

L’homme consulta de nouveau du regard le mystérieux individu qui nous refusait l’accès.

« Il vous sera restitué, si cela est son souhait. » Me répondit-il. « Greg ! Va chercher le petit jeune au t-shirt rouge. » Ordonna-t-il à un de ses collègues.

Nous patientâmes d’interminables minutes. Spock reprit fermement ma main, se voulant apaisant. La porte finit par s’entrouvrir légèrement et Karl apparut.

« Capitaine ! Monsieur Spock ! » S’exclama-t-il. « Je vous ai cru morts ! »

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, je le repoussai à l’intérieur et m’engouffrai dans la brèche, mon compagnon à ma suite. Ils tentèrent bien de refermer le portail sur nous, mais trop tard.

Dans notre environnement immédiat se trouvaient quatre personnes. Le garde, qui avait sauté de son perchoir pour intervenir, un homme que je présumai être Greg, Johnson évidemment et, ça n’aurait pas dû me surprendre, Zachary. Il m’était toujours impossible de cerner ce qu’il avait à voir avec tout ça.

« De qui parliez-vous, tout à l’heure ? » Demanda Spock à la sentinelle.

« De moi. » Répondit l’enfant, à sa place.

« Vous suivez les ordres d’un gosse ? » M’étonnai-je.

Greg et son acolyte s’entre-regardèrent, visiblement mal à l’aise. Karl semblait ne rien comprendre non plus. Le grabuge attira de plus en plus de monde dans notre sillage, des têtes connues se joignirent à nous. Dorian se posta près de son petit ami, Florence à ma gauche. À ma grande surprise, William et Sofia restèrent en retrait.

« C’est votre fils. Éloignez-le d’ici, au lieu de rester les bras ballants ! » Les apostrophai-je. « Et que quelqu’un m’explique enfin ce qui se passe ! »

Ils regardèrent partout, sauf vers moi et se gardèrent bien de me répondre.

« Faites quelque chose ! »

La Brésilienne se mit à pleurer doucement. Son mari la prit dans ses bras. L’atmosphère était tendue et personne n’osait vraiment parler. La situation était surréaliste. Tous en cercle autour de Zachary, comme s’il avait un quelconque pouvoir sur eux. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Je consentis enfin à m’adresser directement à lui.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Je pense que la vraie question est : qu’est-il ? » Intervint Spock.

Je me tournai vers lui, sans comprendre.

_« Insinues-tu qu’il n’est pas humain ? »_

_« C’est la seule explication logique. Il ne se comporte pas comme tel, effraie les autres et semble capable de certaines choses. »_

« Qu’es-tu, dans ce cas ? »

« Je suis la conscience. Les yeux et les oreilles. La volonté du créateur. » Répondit-il, d’une voix monocorde.

« Un seul individu est responsable de tout ceci ? » Dis-je, en indiquant le paysage d’un large geste de ma main.

« Cela me paraît hautement improbable, Jim. » Fut l’avis de mon compagnon. « Maîtriser tous ces gens demande une certaine logistique et je ne parle même pas de _créer_ un monde. »

« Peut-être avons-nous été drogués ? » Suggéra Johnson.

« Les Vulcains ne sont pas sensibles à la plupart des produit capables d’altérer la perception humaine. De plus, aucune substance ne reste aussi longtemps dans l’organisme. La réponse est ailleurs. »

« Pourquoi semblez-vous si peu enclins à vous en sortir ? » Demandai-je à Dorian.

« Dès que nous bougeons, il le sait. Nous ne pouvons pas esquisser un seul geste sans qu’il soit au courant. Il s’implique dans toutes les expéditions, semble pouvoir se trouver à deux endroits presque simultanément. »

« Mais comment avez-vous su, en premier lieu, qu’il était dangereux ? Ce n’était qu’un gosse, bon sang ! Regardez-le ! » M’emportai-je, devant tant d’absurdité.

« Parce que nous n’avons jamais eu d’enfant. » Murmura sa mère.

« Sofia ! » La réprimanda son mari.

« Tu sais très bien que j’ai raison, ‘Liam ! Tu t’en doutes depuis longtemps toi aussi. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Zachary n’est pas votre fils ? » L’interrogea Spock.

« Nous avons des souvenirs avec lui, de sa naissance, de ses premières fois, de ses anniversaires. Comme s’il avait toujours été là. Mais, quand je les évoque, je ne ressens rien. Pouvez-vous concevoir qu’une mère reste insensible à cela ? Alors j’ai commencé à me méfier, puis j’ai eu de plus en plus de mal à faire semblant, pour finalement jouer ce simulacre de parent auquel vous avez assisté depuis votre arrivée. » Nous expliqua-t-elle, visiblement bouleversée.

William gardait le silence, les lèvres serrées, le regard bas.

« D’où sort-il dans ce cas ?! »

« Nous n’en savons rien. Il était avec nous quand nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. » Intervint Florence, son regard braqué sur Zachary, comme s’il allait soudainement lui sauter à la gorge.

Il semblait provoquer une peur incontrôlable chez quiconque posait les yeux sur lui. Moi-même, en cet instant, comme depuis que nous étions coincés ici, j’eus la chair de poule alors qu’il se tenait devant moi, comme insensible à ce qui l’entourait.


	9. I.A.

La situation était surréaliste. Cet enfant, cette entité, n’était pas ce qu’il paraissait être depuis le début. Les colons, une fois engloutis par le brouillard, n’avaient pu que constater qu’il se trouvait soudainement parmi eux, comme s’il avait toujours été là. Cela avait pris un certain temps, mais peu à peu, la crainte s’était installée dans l’esprit de chacun, paralysant même les plus audacieux. Doucement mais sûrement, il les avait contraints à accepter leur sort, sans se battre. Daryl, qui tentait depuis tout ce temps de garder le contrôle et de réveiller les consciences, c’était lentement enfermé dans sa forteresse, avant de baisser les bras. Nous nous étions trompés sur son compte. Nous avions rejoint le réfectoire, seule pièce capable d’accueillir tout le monde. Zachary nous observait, Spock et moi, visiblement curieux.

« Je n’arrive pas à déterminer si vous ajouter à cet échantillon était une bonne idée. » Déclara-t-il subitement. « Mais, une chose est sûre, vous êtes incorruptibles et très difficiles à manipuler. Je ne sais pas à quel point le lien qui semble vous unir est responsable de votre résistance. Néanmoins, vous êtes tellement ancrés l’un à l’autre, qu’il est presque impossible pour moi de vous contrôler. »

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Qu’entendait-il par « échantillon » ?

« Dans tous les cas, le test n’est pas concluant avec vous deux. Je vais donc vous retirer de l’expérience. »

J’allais demander plus d’explication, quand il claqua des doigts.

« Attendez ! Vous… »

…

Je me réveillai en sursaut, incapable de respirer. Quelque chose obstruait ma gorge. L’air entra dans mes poumons sans que j’inspire de moi-même, puis en ressortit. D’une main, je palpai ma bouche, agrippai le tuyau d’un respirateur et tirais dessus, en manquant de vomir, jusqu’à le recracher entièrement. Une violente quinte de toux me secoua. J’étais manifestement allongé sur un lit. Une faible lumière éclairait l’immense pièce où je me trouvais, mais on y voyait suffisamment pour distinguer les dizaines d’autres couchettes, toutes occupées. Juste à ma droite, une deuxième personne s’agita soudainement. Je reconnus Spock immédiatement et m’élançai vers lui pour l’aider. Un vertige me prit et mes jambes protestèrent, me faisant presque retomber sur lui. Une fois débranché de sa machine, il s’assit sur le bord du matelas et me serra contre lui, m’obligeant à m’installer à cheval sur ses genoux.

 _« Tu as disparu juste sous mes yeux, avant que je ne me retrouve ici. Je ne savais pas ce qu’il t’avait fait. »_ M’expliqua-t-il, en pensée.

 _« Je vais bien, ne t’inquiète pas. »_ Le rassurai-je.

Ce n’était pas l’exacte vérité. Mais, inutile de s’attarder sur des détails. Nous devions avant tout comprendre où nous étions. Un regard circulaire sur notre environnement immédiat me permit de distinguer le corps de Florence, à quelques mètres de là, puis celui de Johnson, dans le lit à gauche du mien. Dorian dormait juste à côté de lui. D’autres visages familiers se dessinèrent dans l’obscurité.

 _« Ils sont tous là, sûrement depuis qu’ils ne donnent plus de nouvelles. »_ Déduisit mon compagnon.

« Je constate que Zachary a décidé de vous réveiller. » S’exprima, tout à coup, une voix inconnue.

Je me levai en voyant l’homme s’avancer vers nous en sortant de l’ombre. Il devait avoir, à vue de nez, une soixantaine d’années, ainsi qu’un visage sévère et fermé.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faisons-nous ici ? » Demandai-je, d’une voix ferme.

« Mon nom est Christian. Et vous venez de participer à une expérience anthropologique. Sans grand succès, manifestement, puisque vous ne correspondez pas aux critères. J’aurais dû m’en douter dès le début, quand j’ai constaté ce que vous étiez prêt à faire, Capitaine, pour retrouver votre ami. Mais, vous ne m’avez pas vraiment laissé le choix. Je savais que Starfleet finirait par envoyer quelqu’un,  je pensais juste avoir plus de temps. » Nous exposa-t-il, calmement.

« Plus de temps pour quoi ? Que faites-vous avec ces gens ? Ils ne sont pas volontaires ! C’est de l’abus de pouvoir ! » M’indignai-je.

« Tout ceci a pour but de prouver que la colonisation est une erreur. Nous avons pour habitude d’envahir des mondes inconnus qui se portaient très bien sans notre présence, et plutôt que de nous adapter, nous les redessinons à notre image. En construisant des villes et des routes. »

« Tous les systèmes de la fédération sont non-polluants et écologiques. Tout est recyclé, rien n’est jeté. De plus, nous terraformons des planètes inhabitables, favorisons l’émergence de la vie sur des sols entièrement stériles, aux atmosphères toxiques. Nous ne polluons rien, nous nous étendons, tout simplement, et les Terriens sont une espèce très prolifique. Beaucoup plus que les Vulcains. Néanmoins, je ne vois aucun mal à cela. » Intervint Spock, en se levant à son tour, devant ce discours sorti tout droit du 21ème siècle. 

« Les humains sont des parasites. Quand j’aurai finalisé ce test, je prouverai qu’ils sont juste incapables de se plier aux règles d’un monde dont ils n’ont pas le contrôle, sans se laisser tout simplement mourir. Ils en sont les esclaves. Mangeant ce que cette dimension virtuelle veut bien leur donner, restant enfermés jour et nuit, incapable d’être heureux. Dans quelque temps, ils dépériront sur place, inaptes à s’adapter et à évoluer. »

« Vous parlez de votre propre peuple, bon sang ! » M’emportai-je. « Vous ne pouvez pas assassiner des gens pour prouver quelque chose ! Nous condamnons sévèrement ce genre de pratique. »

« Je ne tue personne, ce sont eux qui se suicident lentement. Ils ont déjà abandonné l’idée de s’en sortir. Il ne leur a fallu que deux petits mois pour laisser tomber, c’est presque décevant. » Se justifia-t-il.

« La partie est terminée, de toute manière. Nous ne comptons pas vous laisser continuer. » Dis-je fermement, en tendant la main vers lui, pour le forcer à nous suivre.

Mais elle passa à travers lui. Ce n’était qu’un hologramme.

« Vous dites qu’il s’agit de mon peuple. Ce n’est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas l’un d’entre vous, je n’ai besoin d’épuiser aucune ressource pour survivre, je fonctionne sur un circuit fermé, en autarcie. »

« Vous êtes une intelligence artificielle. » Constata Spock. « Qui a pris un peu trop d’indépendance, manifestement. Les colons ont dû l’emmener avec eux, pour gérer certaines tâches et préserver leur savoir. Cela est une pratique courante. » Me rappela-t-il.

J’avais presque oublié ce détail.

« C’est exact, monsieur Spock. Vous êtes perspicace. » Accorda-t-il à mon compagnon.

« Vous êtes donc la propriété de la fédération. Nous allons vous désactiver et ramener ces gens dans le monde réel. » Conclus-je, avant de me diriger vers la sortie, dans le but de trouver l’ordinateur central auquel étaient reliés tous les corps.

« Jim. » M’arrêta Spock. « Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Arrivées à un certain niveau de conscience, les I.A. sont considérées comme des êtres vivants, selon nos lois. Nous devons le livrer à la justice. »

Je soupirai de dépit. Il avait raison malheureusement.

« Dans ce cas, vous allez nous suivre à bord de notre vaisseau et répondre de vos crimes devant une cour de justice. » Ordonnai-je, sans grands espoirs.

« Je ne vois pas très bien ce qui m’y oblige, Capitaine. » Répondit-il, avant de disparaître.

Je m’y étais plus ou moins attendu. Il n’allait pas gentiment se rendre, persuadé qu’il était, d’avoir raison. Je ne savais pas qui lui avait mis ces idées en tête, mais il allait être difficile de le convaincre que ces gens ne faisaient rien de mal.

« Sa perception est erronée. Soit elle découle d’un dysfonctionnement, soit c’est intentionnel. Dans le deuxième cas, cela veut dire que le responsable se trouve ici. Zachary sert déjà à récolter les informations sur place, dans le monde virtuel. » Avança Spock.

« Ce genre d’ordinateur ne se détraque pas tout seul. C’est peu probable. Mais, tant que je n’aurais pas mis la main sur la console de commande, je n’en saurai pas plus. » Répondis-je.

Nous sortîmes du dortoir pour nous retrouver dans un large couloir. De grandes fenêtres nous apprirent que nous n’avions jamais quitté la ville d’origine, en réalité. Elle était toujours intacte, comme figée dans le temps. Au fond, une porte. Je m’y précipitai.

L’ordinateur central nous attendait derrière. Je m’emparai d’un des claviers tactiles, Spock de l’autre. Avec nos compétences en informatique combinées, nous devions en venir à bout dans un temps relativement court.

« L’interphase semble très intuitive, presque vivante. » Constatai-je, après quelques minutes à tenter de m’introduire dans le système.

« Elle doit être liée à Christian. C’est comme si nous essayions de hacker sa conscience. »

« Cela te pose un problème ? » Demandai-je, sérieusement.

« Non. Pas tant que nous ne l’anéantissons pas complètement. »

« Je sais à quel point le respect de toutes formes de vie est important pour toi et, même si j’ai du mal avec les I.A. – elles m’ont toujours foutu la trouille – nous allons nous contenter de tout faire pour simplement le reprogrammer. » Assurai-je, avant de me reconcentrer sur ma tâche.

J’avais toujours eu un don pour le piratage, c’était le genre de combat qui me plaisait. L’adrénaline circula dans mon sang, rendit mes gestes fébriles, alors que nous abaissions un à un les systèmes sécurités. J’adorais faire ça avec Spock.

« C’est un des domaines où nous avons des compétences similaires. » Me dit-il, en suivant le fil de mes pensées.

« J’en vois un autre où c’est aussi le cas. » Le taquinai-je.

Il releva la tête pour me fixer d’un air quelque peu réprobateur.

« Quoi ? Je parle de nos parties d’échecs. » Affirmai-je, innocemment.

« Tu es bien conscient que je lis parfaitement dans ton esprit ? »

Je souris malicieusement, avant d’entrer une dernière ligne de code qui fit céder les derrières défenses de l’ordinateur.

«  _Booyah !_  » M’exclamai-je, fier de moi.

Mon compagnon coula sur moi un regard dubitatif.

« C’est une expression, ne fais pas attention. »

Il leva un sourcil, avant de se repencher sur l’écran.

« Le programme de base est assez rudimentaire en finalité. Il suffit de recalibrer les objectifs. Ils ont été poussés à l’extrême, le rendant inhumain, voire cruel. Cela ne s’est évidemment pas fait tout seul. Ce qui confirme ma théorie. » Enchaîna-t-il, une légère fébrilité dans la voix.

J’aimais le voir comme ça. Habité, vivant, son cerveau génial en action. Je ne pus m’empêcher de lui voler un baiser furtif.

 _« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. Même si j’apprécie. »_ Pensa-t-il.

_« Il n’y aura jamais de mauvaises occasions de te montrer que je t’aime. »_

Il m’observa longuement, comme s’il cherchait un sens caché à cette phrase. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, j’avais l’impression qu’il se demandait encore ce que je pouvais bien lui trouver, alors qu’il était fait pour moi. La porte s’ouvrit brusquement, interrompant mes réflexions. Nous nous retournâmes pour faire face à un inconnu qui ne paraissait pas amical du tout.


	10. Deux heures

L’homme nous observa un long moment, en silence, visiblement contrarié. Une certaine tension s’installa dans mes muscles alors qu’il s’approchait de nous. Instinctivement, je me plaçai entre Spock et lui.

 _« Fais en sorte de réveiller ces gens, je m’occupe de lui. »_ Pensai-je.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur son clavier. L’intrus tenta de l’en empêcher, mais je m’interposai en le repoussant.

« Arrêtez ! Vous allez tout gâcher ! J’y suis presque ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Ces personnes ne sont pas des cobayes ! Rien ne vous donne le droit de les étudier comme tels ! » Ripostai-je, en le retenant de nouveau.

Je l’immobilisai d’une clé de bras, le plaquai face contre un pupitre.

« Vous ne comprenez rien ! L’humanité est une maladie ! Elle s’étend partout, comme un virus ! Et notre gouvernement approuve tout ceci. »

« C’est vous qui ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Nous prônons la paix entre les peuples, nous cultivons la différence et le respect de toutes formes de vie. Notre seul but est de découvrir de nouveaux mondes, de nouvelles espèces. »

« Pour imposer votre manière de voir les choses ! » Accusa-t-il, en se dégageant.

Je pointai mon phaser sur lui.

« Pour partager nos points de vue ! Pour protéger des civilisations désarmées face aux empires qui voudraient exploiter leurs richesses. Et nous n’intervenons pas s’ils ne sont pas assez évolués pour l’exploration spatiale. » Contrai-je. « Les Vulcains l’ont fait pour nous, il n’y a pas si longtemps. » Ajoutai-je plus calmement.

« Parlons-en des Vulcains ! » S’exclama-t-il, attirant l’attention de Spock. « Qui regardent le reste de l’univers de haut, dans leur tour d’argent. Comme s’ils nous étaient supérieurs en tout ! »

Mon compagnon se contenta de lever un sourcil, en appuyant sur une dernière touche.

 _« J’ai réussi à débrancher tout le monde. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à reprendre conscience. »_ M’apprit Spock, silencieusement.

« Même si ce que vous dites n’est pas totalement faux… » Répondit-il, à la dernière affirmation de l’inconnu.

« Tu n’as pas à te justifier ! »

« Si. Parce que des erreurs ont été commises à une époque pas si lointaine et nos débuts étaient quelque peu chaotiques. »

« Nous connaissons tous l’histoire de Jonathan Archer, Spock. Ce n’est pas pour rien que ses aventures sont au menu des manuels scolaires sur des dizaines de mondes. Il a su abattre un à un les préjugés que nous avions les uns sur les autres. Tu es la preuve vivante que ça marche. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda l’homme. Il semblait vouloir enfin se tenir un peu tranquille.

« Mon second officier est à moitié Humain. »

« C’est une aberration ! » S’écria-t-il.

« C’est également mon mari. Je vous conseille donc de bien surveiller vos paroles. » Murmurai-je, en m’approchant de lui. « Allez-vous enfin nous dire qui vous êtes, maintenant ? »

« Professeur Anton Gruper. » Se présenta-t-il. « Diplômé en sciences du comportement. »

« L’auteur de la thèse de doctorat sur l’adaptation de la métaheuristique des colonies humaines pour l’optimisation difficile dans des mondes inconnus ? » L’interrogea Spock.

« Vous l’avez lu ? » S’étonna Anton.

« Oui. J’ai trouvé cela très instructif. Mais ce que vous avez entrepris ici est à l’opposé de ce que vous y disiez. Je ne comprends pas ce revirement. Vous paraissez quelqu’un d’intelligent, un homme de sciences. »

« Parce que l’algorithme le plus efficace entraîne forcément des modifications significatives de l’environnement. »

« Pour l’enrichir et non le détruire. Il suffit de trouver un équilibre. » Contra Spock.

« À une époque nous avons dangereusement basculé dans l’autodestruction, sur Terre. Mais nous avons su trouver des solutions à temps. Nous sommes des explorateurs, professeur, pas des exterminateurs. Plus maintenant, du moins. Ces gens vous ont-ils donné des raisons de croire le contraire, durant ces quelques mois passés ici ? » Demandai-je.

Comme s’ils m’avaient entendu, les portes s’ouvrirent sur une partie des colons. Ils semblaient tous plus ou moins désorientés, mais paraissaient en bonne santé. Johnson était parmi eux et se précipita vers moi, en m’apercevant.

« Capitaine ! Où sommes-nous ? Que s’est-il passé ? »

« Nous étions dans un univers virtuel, Karl. Simplement endormis dans cette pièce depuis le début. Et le responsable de cette petite expérience se trouve devant vous. » Lui expliquai-je.

« Professeur Gruper ! » S’exclama Daryl, qui était en tête du groupe. « Nous vous croyions mort ! Durant des jours, nous avons tout tenté pour vous retrouver ! Alors qu’en fait vous vous jouiez avec nos esprits ! »

« Je devais prouver ma théorie… »

« De toute manière, votre règne sur ce monde onirique s’achève. » Le coupai-je. « Mais, j’ai encore une question. Comment avez-vous fait pour tous nous endormir ? »

« Le brouillard. » Répondit Spock, à sa place.

« Un anesthésique ? C’est évident avec le recul. Mais pourtant cela n’a touché que Johnson, la première fois que nous sommes venus. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous intégrer tous les quatre. Seulement l’un d’entre vous. J’ai donc simplement diffusé une brume inoffensive sur vous, contrairement au jour où j’ai entrepris d’assouvir la totalité de la ville, pour me cacher à votre vue, alors que j’enlevais votre ami. Je me suis bien sûr douté que vous viendriez le chercher. Je ne m’attendais juste pas à autant d’acharnement. »

« Et qu’avez-vous fait de ceux qui sont certainement venus à notre recherche ? Si vous leur avez fait du mal… »

« Je vous rassure, personne n’est encore descendu. » Me coupa-t-il.

« C’est absurde. Nous avons disparu depuis deux jours ! »

« Deux heures. » Dit-il.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Cela fait deux heures que vous êtes ici. Dans le monde de l’esprit, le temps ne s’écoule pas de la même façon, Capitaine. »

 _« Passe-moi ton communicateur, s’il te plaît. J’ai détruit le mien en arrivant ici. »_ Demandai-je à Spock, ayant du mal à croire ce que me disait Anton.

Il me le tendit.

« Kirk à l’Enterprise. »

« Capitaine ! Enfin ! Nous allions envoyer une équipe sur place pour… » Me répondit la voix soulagée de Sulu

« Jim ! Attends un peu d’être de retour sur le vaisseau ! Je vais t’apprendre à me raconter des salades ! » Hurla Bones, au point de faire grésiller le haut-parleur.

J’éloignai l’appareil de mon visage en levant les yeux au ciel. Johnson étouffa un rire et Spock soupira de dépit.

« Docteur McCoy, ce n’est pas le moment ! » Le réprimanda le Japonais.

Plusieurs des personnes présentes me regardèrent étrangement dubitatifs.

« Ça arrive souvent. » M’excusai-je. « Cela fait combien de temps que je suis parti, Sulu ? »

« Environ 120 minutes, monsieur. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me demandez ça. »

« Plus tard les explications. Quatre à téléporter, plus une I.A., nous avons un prisonnier. »

« À vos ordres, Capitaine. »

« Kirk, terminé. » Conclus-je, avant de raccrocher. « Daryl, vous venez avec nous. » Dis-je, en lui faisant signe de s’approcher. « Johnson, vous êtes en charge de la réhabilitation de cette ville. Je vous envoie des renforts dans quelques minutes. »

« Bien, monsieur. » Me répondit-il. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » L’entendis-je dire au reste des personnes présentes, avant de me dématérialiser.

…

Un groupe de gardes, accompagné de Scotty, nous servirent de comité d’accueil. À mon grand soulagement, Léonard n’était pas présent. Je leur confiai Gruper.

« Attendez ! Que va-t-il advenir de Christian ? » Me demanda-t-il, en désignant l’unité centrale que Spock transportait.

« Vous l’avez contaminé avec vos idées d’un autre siècle et l’avez laissé évoluer d’une manière trop avancée pour que nous puissions simplement le réinitialiser. Il va être réaffecté, en espérant qu’il se rende compte qu’il est dans le faux. » Lui expliquai-je.

« Ce n’est pas sa faute, il ne faisait qu’obéir à mes ordres. »

« Cela sera pris en compte. Nous le traiterons correctement, professeur. Vous feriez mieux de vous soucier de votre avenir. Votre carrière est grandement compromise, si vous voulez mon avis. » Conclus-je, avant que la sécurité l’emmène en cellule.

Je descendis de la plateforme pour saluer mon ingénieur.

« Scotty ! »

« Capitaine. Nous étions vraiment inquiets. »

« Je n’en doute pas. Tenez, je vous charge d’étudier de plus près l’I.A. qu’utilisait notre prisonnier. Il s’appelle Christian et il est un peu énervant, mais je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez très bien. » Dis-je en prenant l’appareil des mains de mon compagnon, pour le déposer dans celles de Montgomery.

« Je ferai de mon mieux. » M’assura-t-il, visiblement ravi d’hériter de cette tâche.

Je lui souris, puis Spock et moi nous mîmes en route vers la passerelle. Une fois dans le turbolift, je soupirai de mécontentement.

 _« Tu penses que Bones sera là ? »_ Demandai-je silencieusement.

_« C’est fort probable, en effet. Qu’as-tu encore fait pour le mettre dans cet état ? »_

_« Tout ça, c’est ta faute, figure-toi. Je l’ai embobiné pour pouvoir quitter le vaisseau et aller te chercher. »_

Devant mon accusation, il me prit simplement dans ses bras, avant de m’embrasser.

« _Que me vaut l’honneur ? Pas que je n’apprécie pas, au contraire. »_ Demandai-je, amusé, en collant mon front au sien.

_« Tu es capable de t’attirer les foudres du Docteur McCoy, pour me retrouver. »_

J’éclatai de rire, devant son expression mi-moqueuse, mi-désolée.

 _« J’en affronterai cent comme lui, pour ne pas être séparé de toi. »_ Affirmai-je, juste avant que les portes ne s’ouvrent sur le pont.

Léonard m’attendait de pied ferme devant l’ascenseur. 


	11. Epilogue

Léonard m’attendait de pied ferme devant l’ascenseur. Son air furieux était tout de même très amoindri par la présence de son homonyme à poil, qui ronronnait dans le pli de son coude. Il déposa délicatement l’animal dans les mains de Spock, avant de se tourner vers moi et de me prendre dans ses bras. Surpris, je mis quelques secondes à lui rendre son étreinte. Il sentait l’après-rasage et l’antiseptique. J’étais heureux qu’il n’ait pas finalement choisi de me mettre son poing dans la figure. Puis, il me relâcha pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as fais ça. Mais, la prochaine fois que tu me mens, Jim, même si c’est pour aller sauver ce fichu Vulcain, je t’attache à un des lits de l’infirmerie pendant une durée indéterminée et je teste des vaccins sur toi ! » Dit-il fermement, en me tenant pas les épaules.

Le « fichu Vulcain » leva un sourcil à l’entente du sobriquet et ouvrit la bouche dans l’intention de dire quelque chose.

« Vous, je ne veux pas vous entendre ! » Cria Bones, en levant un doigt devant le visage fermé de mon compagnon. « Tout ça, c’est de votre faute ! De Jim, plus rien ne m’étonne, mais de vous ! Qu’y avait-il de logique là-dedans ? »

« Docteu… »

« Non ! Ça ne m’intéresse pas de toute façon. Ne faites plus jamais ça, c’est tout. » Conclut-il, avant de nous contourner pour monter dans le turbolift.

Les portes se refermèrent sur lui. Un lourd soupir m’échappa, avant de poser mes yeux sur la passerelle. Toutes les personnes présentes baissèrent précipitamment la tête sur leur poste, comme s’il s’y passait soudainement quelque chose de très intéressant. Je délestai Spock de Léonard, pour qu’il puisse travailler sur sa console, pris place dans mon fauteuil, le tribble sur mes genoux, puis appuyai sur l’intercom pour parler à tout l’équipage.

« Ici le Capitaine Kirk. Les habitants de Génnisi ont besoin de notre aide pour réintégrer leur ville. Que les volontaires pour descendre sur la planète se présentent en salle de téléportation dans quinze minutes. Vous y resterez le temps que nous fassions un aller-retour sur la base stellaire la plus proche pour y déposer nos prisonniers. Prévoyez donc un paquetage pour un séjour de moyenne durée. Vous serez sous le commandement de l’Enseigne Johnson qui vous attendra sur place. Docteur McCoy, vous êtes prié de les accompagner, certaines personnes sont en attente de soins médicaux. Kirk, terminé. »

Je coupai la communication et me tournai vers mon pilote.

« Monsieur Sulu, quelle sera notre destination ? »

« La base stellaire 8, Capitaine. À 1,3 jour en distorsion facteur 7. »

« Bien. Monsieur Chekov, je vous laisse calibrer notre itinéraire, je serai en salle de téléportation. » Répondis-je, en me levant. Léonard protesta et vint se percher sur mon épaule. « Nous partirons dès que prêts. »

« À vos ordres, Capitaine. »

 _« Tu viens ? »_ Demandai-je silencieusement à Spock, en pénétrant dans l’ascenseur.

 _« Bien sûr. »_ Me répondit-il, en me rejoignant.

…

Une trentaine de volontaires restèrent sur place. J’avais dû faire un tri parmi les nombreuses personnes qui s’étaient présentées. Une certaine fierté m’envahissait à chaque fois que je prenais conscience d’avoir un équipage aussi soudé et prêt à aider en cas de besoin. Les gens s’engageaient dans Starfleet pour toutes sortes de raisons. Par vocation, pour se prouver qu’ils en étaient capables, ou encore, pour fuir quelque chose. Mais ils finissaient tous, plus ou moins, par attraper le virus de l’exploration. Daryl était reparti avec eux, après que je me sois longuement entretenu avec lui. Je voulais m’assurer de ses intentions et cet homme était un leader né, prêt à tout pour que chacun trouve sa place. Cette civilisation naissante serait entre de bonnes mains.

Nous étions donc partis pour un peu plus d’une journée de trajet, Gruper semblait s’être résigné à son sort et se tenait tranquille, Scotty faisait plus ample connaissance avec Christian, et moi, j’étais dans les quartiers de Spock, à m’arracher les cheveux pour finir mon rapport sur la mission, avant notre arrivée. À quelques pas du bureau, assis torse nu au milieu de la pièce, Spock méditait. Il m’avait autorisé à rester, uniquement si je ne faisais pas de bruit. L’encens embaumait la pièce et j’avais pensé, à tort manifestement, que cette ambiance favoriserait ma concentration. Mais, ce n’était pas du tout concluant. Mon compagnon monopolisait les trois quarts de mon attention, ne laissant plus grand-chose pour réfléchir à mon compte rendu. En même temps, on n’avait pas idée d’être aussi attractif juste en s’asseyant par terre. De toute manière, quoi qu’il fasse, il était désirable. Ses yeux clos, ses lèvres pleines, appétissantes, que j’avais envie d’embrasser, son torse large qui se gonflait au rythme lent de sa respiration, que je voulais caresser de mes mains, ses hanches étroites, que j’aimerais agripper, ses jambes fuselées, enfermées dans un pantalon de lin noir. Son corps entier était un appel à la luxure et il n’en avait même pas conscience.

 _« Je vais finir par en être persuadé, si tu n’arrêtes pas de le penser à chaque fois que tu me regardes. »_ Pensa-t-il.

_« Désolé. Je me suis perdu dans mes réflexions. Je te laisse tranquille. »_

Par dépit, je me retournai vers l’écran, où cinq pauvres lignes de textes constituaient mon maigre travail. J’en écrivis une supplémentaire, sans grande conviction, avant de perdre le fil à nouveau. Une érection gênante me fit gigoter sur ma chaise.

« Bon, ça suffit. » S’exclama tout à coup Spock.

Il bondit sur ses jambes, sans prévenir, et posa une main sur le dossier de mon fauteuil pour le tourner vers lui. Il m’attrapa par le bras pour me tirer à lui, m’entraîna vers le lit et me jeta tout bonnement dessus, avant de grimper sur moi.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? » Demandai-je, sous le choc.

« Tu penses trop fort. » Dit-il, avant de fondre sur mes lèvres.

Son corps se coula sur le mien, épousa mes formes, se fraya un passage entre mes cuisses. Ses mains m’arrachèrent presque mon uniforme, avant de revenir coller son torse au mien. J’agrippai ses fesses fermes en passant sous l’élastique de son pantalon, avant de stopper mon geste.

 _« Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtement là-dessous. »_ Constatai-je, au contact de sa peau.

_« Jamais. Je suis plus à l’aise comme ça. »_

_« Je ne te verrais plus jamais méditer de la même manière. »_ Pensai-je, avant de tirer sur le tissu pour le lui enlever.

La caresse de son épiderme brûlant me fit frissonner. Son membre vint se glisser contre le mien, ses vrilles s’enroulèrent autour, les serrant l’un contre l’autre. Un gémissement m’échappa quand il donna un premier coup de reins. Les suivants m’amenèrent au bord de l’orgasme, alors qu’il dévorait ma bouche. Je le repoussai soudainement sur le dos, pour le chevaucher et partis à l’assaut de son cou, mordillai la pointe d’une oreille, léchai sa carotide, puis l’os de sa clavicule, pour finalement happer un téton vert amande. Il soupira en se laissant aller sur le drap, ferma les yeux. Je titillai une pointe de chair, puis l’autre, lentement, avant de descendre sur ses abdominaux. Son cœur cognait sous ma paume. Je taquinai une hanche de mes dents, embrassai son aine, puis léchai son érection sur toute sa longueur. Une plainte passa sa gorge à ce contact. Ses vrilles vinrent caresser doucement mes joues, s’entortillèrent autour de mes doigts, tandis que je m’emparai dans son membre chaud pour le glisser entre mes lèvres. Spock empoigna mes cheveux, en me fixant de ses yeux presque noirs. Je relevai les miens pour croiser son regard, l’amour qui s’y trouvait apaisa ma gêne d’être observé dans cette posture. Je jouai encore un peu de ma langue, avant de le relâcher, pour remonter l’embrasser. Il me serra contre lui, puis nous fit basculer pour repasser dessus. Mes jambes encerclèrent sa taille et il me pénétra lentement, après m’avoir préparé de ses phalanges fureteuses. Je rejetai la tête en arrière en gémissant, retrouvai avec délice la sensation d’être possédé par ce corps volcanique. Il me prit à un rythme impétueux, laissa s’exprimer ce côté sauvage qui ne ressortait jamais d’ordinaire. Ma peau se couvrit de sueur, mes mèches blondes se collèrent à mon front. Ses soupirs se mêlèrent aux miens, son souffle court brûla mes lèvres, j’eus l’impression de me consumer. Je sentis le plaisir se répandre dans ses veines autant que dans les miennes, connectés par l’esprit, nous partagions toutes nos émotions. D’une main, il caressa mon érection à la même cadence que ses coups de reins, me poussa à la limite de la rupture. J’abandonnai la lutte et me laissai terrasser par l’orgasme. Il continua à me pilonner, plus fort, et j’eus l’impression de perdre l’esprit quelques instants, avant qu’il ne vienne à son tour, en me serrant contre lui.

Il se détendit ensuite dans mes bras et je déposai un baiser sur son front, en caressant ses cheveux, attendant que nos battements cardiaques reviennent à la normale.

« Tu as encore besoin de méditer, après ça ? » Chuchotai-je à son oreille, amusé.

« Pas vraiment. » Marmonna-t-il, la tête plongée dans mon cou. « Tu dois encore finir ton rapport. »

« Demain. Pas en état. » Répondis-je, déjà à moitié endormi.

« Hum… »

Bercé par le rythme lent de sa respiration, je sentis le sommeil m’envahir doucement.

…

Notre halte sur la base stellaire 8 fut formelle et brève. Nous confiâmes le professeur Gruper aux autorités, accompagné de Christian que la section informatique prit en charge immédiatement, et de nos comptes rendus conjoints. Avant d’être escorté dans une cellule, Anton me lança un regard qui en disait long sur sa culpabilité. J’espérai réellement que l’homme reprendrait totalement ses esprits et s’en sortirait.

De retour sur l’Enterprise, après un court échange avec le responsable de la base, je retrouvai, avec soulagement, mon fauteuil de commandement. Nous remîmes cap sur Génnisi, distorsion facteur 7, nos camarades nous attendaient.

La journée de trajet se passa sans incident notable. Les minutes s’égrenaient paisiblement sur la passerelle, au rythme des rapports fréquents qu’Uhura recevait de la planète. L’installation se passait très bien. Les habitants retrouvaient leurs marques.

Le soir venu, épuisé par mon quart et les derniers événements, j’accusai la fatigue et m’écroulai dans les bras de Spock, dès que ma tête toucha l’oreiller. Il me garda serré contre lui, même s’il ne dormait pas encore et je profitai de sa chaleur et de son réconfort pour me laisser aller sereinement au sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, nous étions en salle de téléportation, prêts à redescendre sur Génnisi. Kyle calibra les coordonnées et quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions sur la place principale. Celle-là même où nous nous étions rejoints, Spock et moi, dans le monde virtuel. Je faillis ne pas la reconnaître, car la fontaine était flambante neuve, une eau claire s’y écoulait. La grande tour surplombait toujours l’ensemble, mais ne paraissait plus du tout lugubre et abandonnée. Il en était de même pour le reste des bâtiments qui nous entouraient. Bones attendait notre arrivée. Il me rapporta un épuisement général de la population, dû à leur coma artificiel prolongé, mais m’assura qu’ils se remettaient déjà, trop heureux que le cauchemar soit enfin terminé. Daryl était également présent, beaucoup plus avenant, souriant, après ce retour à la normale. Les membres d’équipage volontaires nous attendaient dans l’avenue principale, occupés par les derniers ajustements avant notre départ. Parmi eux, je repérai Florence, entourée d’un groupe d’enfants qui chahutaient joyeusement. Je fus soulagé de ne pas y voir Zachary. En revanche, je déplorai l’absence de Johnson et Dorian. C’est dans un des restaurants que je finis par les trouver en train de déjeuner. Le jeune noir m’accueillit avec chaleur, mais Karl semblait mal à l’aise.

« Je peux vous parler, Capitaine ? » Me demanda-t-il, sans préavis.

« Bien sûr. » Répondis-je en l’entraînant à part.

J’avais une petite idée de ce qu’il avait à me dire. Il dansa d’un pied sur l’autre, quelques instants, avant de finalement me tendre une tablette.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« Ma demande de démission. Je ne repars pas avec vous. » M’annonça-t-il.

« Je m’en doutais. » Dis-je.

Et il parût grandement soulagé.

« Ne m’en veuillez pas. J’ai trouvé ce que je cherchais ici. Je n’ai pas besoin de plus. »

« Ce n’est pas moi qui vais vous blâmer, Johnson. Soyez heureux, il a l’air d’un type bien. »

« Il est génial. » M’assura-t-il. « Merci, Capitaine. Je n’ai plus qu’à vous souhaiter bon vent. »

« Ce fut un honneur de vous avoir sous mes ordres. Vous êtes un homme de confiance. J’espère que nous nous reverrons. »

« Moi aussi, monsieur. Au revoir. » Me salua-t-il, avant de rejoindre son petit ami.

Même si ce n’était pas une surprise, cela me peina quelque peu. Je retrouvai Spock, pour le mettre au courant. Il trouva sa décision d’une logique imparable et je ne pus qu’approuver.

Après nous être assurés qu’ils se débrouilleraient très bien seuls, nous laissâmes les habitants derrière nous, direction de nouveaux mondes inconnus.

**FIN**


End file.
